Dulce Mentirosa
by karen vera
Summary: (Hiatus) Bella es una adolescente traviesa que vive disfruta su juventud con mucho entusiasmo, sin embargo, aparece el amor de un hombre que le cambiará la vida y un sinnúmero de sucesos irá tranformando su relación... E&B, OOC, Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Cap I: Mi adorable desconocido

Todo estaba listo, era mi fiesta de cumpleaños número quince y llevaba poco más de un año en Forks. Los invitados esperaban ansiosos el momento de la torta. Un cerro de biscochuelo, manjar y merengue ¡Deliciosa!, de mi especial gusto, pero sus ansias no era precisamente por saciar su curiosidad de como sabría el pastel, más bien, se debía a la perversa intención de hundir mi cabeza en ella y luego, tornarse en una guerra de azúcar y harina.

Habían tapaditos, quesos y picoteos varios, dispuestos con dedicación por mi madre. El lugar lucía perfecto. Mi querida abuelita, con quien viví varios años, antes de que Reneé decidiera volver a casarse, había venido desde Phoenix. Ambas miraban horrorizadas el espectáculo. Los pedazos de torta volaban de lado a lado del living, estropeando el suelo y las alfombras. Como si fuera poco, y para el terror de Reneé, que se sumaba a su marido, Phil, _desaparecido_ hace ya un par de días por alguna juerga esporádica, Emmett, un amigo diez años mayor que yo, se _enamoró_ de ella, y no perdía el tiempo, simplemente la bañaba de piropos poco adecuados, pero con un leve margen de respeto. Mi madre era bastante joven y guapa, sólo nos llevábamos por veinte años, y en más de alguna ocasión oí que con nosotras se cumplía la _Ley de la Lagartija_ "la madre mejor que la hija", ¡Arg! No sabía si reírme o echarme a llorar con esas opiniones banales.

Emmett, fornido, de intensos ojos verdes y pelo oscuro, con fama de loco, parrandero a morir, a veces muy irreverente en sus opiniones; trabajaba todo el día como chino, nadie lo podía discutir era casi un genio en su área, admirados por muchos y envidiado por pocos. Durante las tardes, se sometía a intensas horas de ejercicio, llegando a tener fatiga de _material_ por decirlo de algún modo, era fanático de correr y las pesas. Sin embargo, cada fin de semana se hacía pedazos en las diversiones, bebía mucho, ganándose honrosamente la fama de alcohólico y mujeriego, se desaparecía con distintas féminas, de diversas reputaciones y bellezas.

A pesar de que ser una especie de "Don Juan", las _amaba _a todas, tan sólo por ser mujeres y bueno, poseer _eso_ que tanto le gustaba, pero suspiraba por su dulcinea, un amor imposible, por quien sufría y lloraba penas de amor —varias veces lo escuché horas por teléfono—. Rosalie, la mujer de sus pensamientos y Emmett, estuvieron juntos algún tiempo, ella se había decidido por otro y él, con el corazón destrozado, continuó eternamente colgado a su amor, pero el látigo de la indiferencia que ella sostenía ante su cariño, lo quemaba y lo había volcado a la vida, ¡Patrañas! Era un vividor empedernido y el desamor era sólo una excusa. Cada fin de semana se encamaba con cuanta mujer se le cruzaba por delante: rubias, morenas, chicas, gordas, flacas, con fama de _livianitas _y gustosas de placer, eso era suficiente. Los compañeros de trabajo, aseguraban haber oído los gritos de las intensas sesiones de amor —lamentablemente eran vecinos—, bueno, tan, tan terrible no era para el resto, porque relataban las historias con bastante entusiasmo, siempre con una gran sonrisa en los labios, _mmm_, no sé, más bien, creo que se sentían orgullosos de las peripecias de su inusual compañero.

Ese ser tan particular, _amable_ y comprensivo, recogió la alfombra junto con mi madre, el resto continuaban con un juego ridículo, lanzándose biscocho hasta quedar pegajosos y sucios. No le quitaba los ojos de encima.

No podía hacer otra cosa que reírme. Hace un rato atrás había llegado Jacob, compañero de Emmett, y de ese incógnito que me estaba haciendo suspirar por los rincones, pero que no estaba invitado a la celebración. Primero, nuestro noviazgo no era oficial, tan sólo habíamos salido unas cuantas veces y segundo, se había ido por una semana a visitar a sus padres, que vivían fuera de la ciudad, y lo más importante ¡No sabía mi verdadera edad! Sí, no tenía idea, todos lo sabían menos él, y por el momento, era mejor que se mantuviese en secreto, de lo contrario lo espantaría. Por supuesto mi embuste era respaldado por mi círculo más cercano, tan convenientemente, que mis amigas, de verdad, cumplían con la edad que decía tener yo, diecisiete.

Edward tenía veintiuno y estaba ad portas de enterar los veintidós. Era un chico formal, demasiado, considerando al resto de los ingenieros forestales, extremadamente guapo y misterioso. Me tenía bastante inquieta, por decirlo de una manera simple, pero no contaba con la exclusividad, era la última adquisición, pero no la _única_, también estaba Mike, otro férreo trabajador de los bosques, jeje. Un chico apuesto que despertaba el interés de varias, entre ellas, Jessica e incluso Ángela, quien se declaraba enamorada de Erick, pero que sin embargo, se les desviaban los ojos hacia el muchacho de ojos azules. Alguna vez tuvimos un par de encuentro febriles, pero que no pasaron de eso, encuentros, a mi pesar y la tranquilidad de su conciencia, él tenía ocho años más.

Jacob trajo consigo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, fuertes, ardientes y orgullosas ¡Mis primeras flores! De parte de un hombre, claro. Detrás de ese enigmático hombre se escondía un amor caprichoso. Quiso darme una sorpresa, llegando esa noche, él también era una especie de _regalo_, según sus ilusos pensamientos. Sonó el timbre y partí a abrir la puerta, Alice ya me había contado que Jacob había atrasado su viaje para llegar de _sorpresa_ a mi cumpleaños. Tenía serias intenciones de formalizar algún tipo de relación conmigo.

—¡Jake! —puse mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —torció una sonrisa seductora. Se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo, demasiado eufórico para mi gusto, en verdad, el pobre no me movía un pelo.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —mentí, pero no se notaba.

—¿Cómo me iba a ir para tu cumpleaños? —curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de victoria.

Lo acompañé hasta la sala, se quedó con Emmett, no era necesario ningún tipo de presentación porque todos se conocían muy bien. Cogí las flores y se las llevé a mi mamá para que las pusiera en agua. Se fueron directo a mi dormitorio y duraron varios días.

Como se nos pasaron las copas, tuvimos la brillante idea de ir a bailar. Reneé me puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no me importó, después de todo era mi cumpleaños quince ¡No todos los días cumplimos quince años! Le dije a Jacob que me pidiera permiso. Entramos a la cocina y yo más contenta de lo normal, le advertí a mi mamá que _alguien_ quería conversar con ella. Me miró seria, pero pronto entró mi _amigo_, era primera vez que ella lo veía, en realidad este grupo no era el que más le agradaba. Tan formal y perfecto, Jacob entró.

—Buenas noches —sonrió, seguro de que mi madre confiaría en él.

—Hola —Reneé contestó formal.

—¿Quería saber si puedo llevar a Bella a bailar? Vamos _todos_. Por supuesto la traeré de vuelta —agregó como si esa última frase significara algún tipo de garantía. De seguro mi madre notó el desinterés que sentía por ese chico, simplemente, aceptó de inmediato.

Salimos de mi casa, el resto se había largado hace unos minutos. Nos encontraríamos en la discotheque de siempre. La noche estaba fría, pero el alcohol me había vuelto inmune a los estragos del clima. Camino en busca de su pequeño auto, él acercó su rostro de piel canela, probablemente aprovechando mi excesiva "alegría", uniendo sus labios a los míos, respondí a su beso, más por agradecimiento que por interés real, de todos modos quedó feliz, objetivo cumplido. Me cogió por el brazo y continuamos caminando tomados del brazo como dos buenos amigos. Él sabía que estaba _saliendo_ con Edward, pero no le importó.

—¿Tú crees que yo no sé que cumples quince? —sonrió sarcástico y continuó— el único iluso aquí es Cullen —soltó una carcajada.

—Y tú no se lo dirás, por cierto —amenacé con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No es mi tema —respondió irónico, burlar a Edward le daba una satisfacción perversa. Abiertamente competían y él en estos momentos estaba ganando puntos. De hecho, inicialmente, ambos se irían de viaje a ver a sus respectivos padres, sin embargo, Jacob, sin que Edward se enterara, por supuesto, retrasó el vuelo un par de días, para asistir a mi cumpleaños.

Llegamos al pequeño autito azul y nos fuimos directo al "Pantenón". El grupo en pleno estaba bebiendo y bailando. Emmett ya había tomado a una chica desconocida, curvilínea y sensual, con nosotras tenía un pacto aparte, porque nos consideraba como sus hermanas y jamás, según él, nos podría ver como un objeto sexual ¡Mentira!. El año anterior, cuando Gabrielle aún estaba en Forks, mi querida amiga y él no dejaron pasar por alto una cama y el exceso de roncolas. Sus padres se habían ido fuera del país por más de una semana y ella quedó sola. Me quedé a alojar, salimos a bailar y por supuesto, se nos pasaron los tragos. Ella era especialmente divertida, nada de sensual, más bien brusca, poseedora de una gran carcajada que retumbaba en la sala de clases. Entre ellos siempre existió una atracción más allá, seguramente por la manera de ver la vida con tanta liviandad. Esa madrugada, aún con un vaso en la mano, pasé por fuera de su habitación y Gabrielle, desvestía poco a poco Emmett. Él reía. Lo que sucedió después queda a la imaginación de cada uno, pero claramente habían traspasado la barrera de una fraternal amistad, jajaja. Ellos, siempre lo negaron.

Bailé con Jacob la noche entera, parecía mi sombra, no me dejaba ni por si acaso sola, con la excusa ridícula de que se había comprometido con mi mamá. Mover el cuerpo me hizo bien para despabilar. Todos reían más que entusiasmados hasta que nos corrieron de la discotheque, ya había terminado la música y estaban cerrando. Jacob me fue a dejar, pero antes, caminamos juntitos por la costanera, hasta que el sol se comenzó a asomar tímidamente ¡Uf! Me prometió el mundo y me mostró las _ventajas_ de escogerlo, que por supuesto, no me interesaban. Nos dimos un par de besos locos más, porque era sólo eso, juegos, da y quita ¿interesante, no?

La mañana siguiente, el real día de mi cumpleaños, sonó el móvil muy temprano: Edward. Mi corazón latió con desenfreno y las mariposas revolotearon por mi estómago, logrando que accediera rápidamente a las cumbres, algo así, como las nubes.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —sonó muy sensual.

—Gracias… —le devolví una sonrisa como estúpida.

—¿Cómo estuvo la celebración de ese cumpleaños? —sonrió con suspicacia.

—Muy bien, gracias… —¿acaso ya sabría de mi exceso de celebración con sus amigos? ¡Arg! De seguro se había enterado… como vivían todos juntos no había ningún secreto entre ellos. Obviamente, tampoco se lo comentaría.

—¿Te portaste bien? —soltó una risita sarcástica.

—¡Claro! Lo de siempre… —mentí.

—Como no —inspiró hondo y volvió a reír ¡Arg! Odiaba la incertidumbre ¿ya sabría?

—¿Dónde estás? —le cambié el tema, sutilmente.

—En casa de mis padres, hoy tendremos un almuerzo familiar. Ya sabes están felices de que esté aquí. Mi madre me trata como si fuera un niño de cinco años —esta idea no le agradaba mucho, más bien se resignaba con cariño, pero lo hastiaba un tanto— vuelvo el lunes —fue una especie de advertencia.

—¡Qué bien! —daría lo que fuera para preguntarle cuándo nos veríamos, pero no era una buena _táctica_, sería como presionarlo.

—Bueno, te dejo… llamaba para saludarte y para que no me olvides —sonrió, de nuevo un aviso.

—Eeeeh —titubeé, qué le iba a contestar "¡Te extraño!", no, definitivamente no podía hacer ese tipo de declaraciones tan pronto.

—Un beso, que estés bien —se despidió y yo quedé con ganas de ¡Más! Su voz era tan suave, misteriosa y sensual, ¡Uf! Me revolvía las hormonas.

—Chao —corté y los pajaritos me volvieron a elevar en sueños y fantasías con ese extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridas lectoras,**

**Les quiera agradecer mucho por visitar mi historia y espero seguir contando con sus comentarios...**

**Este fic muestra a una Bella más alternativa, juvenil, que disfruta de los amigos y de las fiestas, hasta que el amor llega a su corazón. Sin embargo, esconde algunas mentirillas que le traerán más de algún problema...**

**Bueno, espero que les guste!!!**

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Cap II: Noches de juerga**

Una noche de abril nos preparábamos para salir al "Partenón" el grupo de chicas de siempre: Alice, Jessica, Ángela, Victoria y yo. Por esos días vivía y moría por Mike, llevaba varios meses de una persecución obsesiva con ese ser que revolucionaba algo más que mis hormonas. Soñaba con sus bellos ojos celestes y alucinaba con ser su novia, sin embargo, nada de eso era posible, él era bastante mayor que yo y parecía más cómodo con chicas de su edad que con nosotras. Sin embargo, era bastante respetuoso y educado cuando nos topábamos, pero muy sutilmente se apartaba, quizás ¿Un buen instinto de supervivencia? Claro, ya que todos los padres de mis amigas eran precisamente los jefes de aquellos jóvenes guapos con quienes nos veíamos cada fin de semana. El resto no olía el riesgo, pero Mike, sí.

Nos fuimos en una penoso bus, ninguna manejaba porque éramos menores de edad, y como siempre nos bajábamos una cuadra antes por vergüenza. Habíamos invertido bastante tiempo en arreglarnos, estábamos muy producidas, con jeans ajustados que demarcaban perfectamente nuestros _derrieres_ y caderas, con poleras estrechas que delineaban los pechos y cinturas, bastante maquilladas y con los infaltables tacones para vernos más grandes. Éramos clientes frecuentes de la discotheque, así que nos bastaba con mostrar nuestra tarjeta vip, para acceder sin problemas ni pagar entrada. Dentro, el barman amigo nos preparaba roncolas a bajos costos o simplemente gratis –siempre es bueno contar con un contacto en la barra– y partíamos de _caza_ en busca del hombre de turno, en mi caso Mike.

Alice buscaba a Jasper sigilosamente, pero con gran disimulo y yo, tuve la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme a Mike, bailando muy entusiasmado con una _vieja_ de unos veintitantos, sonreía y se movía al ritmo de la música sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Me sentí muy decepcionada, sin embargo, no perdí las esperanzas y me quedé en el borde de la pista de baile junto a Alice y Emmett. Como nuestro amigo tenía varias copas de más en el cuerpo, me cogió de las manos y comenzó a mover su cuerpo, sin soltar el vaso por supuesto, al ritmo de la música. Sonreía y acercaba su humanidad lo justo, en la frontera de la fraternidad, a mi cuerpo, su rostro rozaba muy de cerca al mío y sus piernas se pegaban a las mías en una danza tropical de moda muy sensual ¡Aaaah! Pero siempre respetando nuestro trato. Pegó sus labios en mi oído y me cogió por la cintura.

–¡Estás bien buena _conejita_! –susurró con voz ardiente, pero dentro del juego de sensualidad. De un tiempo a esta parte Emmett me había bautizado con ese nombre, ¿de dónde lo sacó? Ni la menor idea, de un día para otro todos me decían de ese modo ridículo, pero bueno, cada cuál tiene un sobrenombre, al menos, conejita, se oía tiernucho, supongo que esa era la intención… al menos eso quería creer.

Rompí a reír, era inevitable, porque cada vez que él bebía, bañaba de piropos a quien se le cruzara por delante. No le tomé asunto. Alice observaba la pista, cuando de un momento a otro se la tragó la muchedumbre sudorosa, abducida por una misteriosa mano invisible. No tardó en volver con cara de _sálvenme_. Me cogió del brazo, plantándome sobre un chico bastante guapo que sonreía tan sorprendido como yo.

–Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella –hizo las presentaciones formales de rigor y desapareció en busca de su rubio escurridizo.

Aún confundida comencé a bailar con ese desconocido que sonreía ya más relajado. Vestía una camisa azul y miraba intrigado.

–¿Eres amiga de Alice? –murmuró en mi oído, mientras la música nos reventaba los sesos.

Asentí y contra pregunté.

–Y ¿tú qué haces? –miré a mi alrededor para saber si Mike había terminado de bailotear con la chica, pero por más que lo busqué no lo encontré. No tuve más alternativa que desistir y acatar el plan B, el chico frente a mí.

–Soy ingeniero forestal, llegué en enero –¿otro ingeniero más? ¡Vaya! No había caso que saliéramos del rubro.

–Entonces… ¿Debes ser compañero de Mike? –pregunté ansiosa.

–Sí ¿Por qué? –sonrió, me había atrapado ¡Arg!

–No por nada… simple curiosidad –mentí.

Volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa seductora, dejando al descubierto sus labios sensuales y rojos como las frambuesas. Después de todo el premio de consuelo no era tan malo. El ritmo de la música cambió a uno más pausado.

–¿Quieres seguir bailando? –preguntó, aunque sabía mi respuesta, era más bien una formalidad.

–Claro –sonreí.

Me cogió por la cintura y aferró mi cuerpo al suyo. Mis brazos se cruzaron alrededor de su cuello largo y blanquecino como la nieve. Esto estaba bien, su espalda era ancha y fuerte y tenía buena altura. Era bello y misterioso, eso me agradó. Continuamos dos bailes más y al tercero, su rostro se fue torciendo levemente hacia el mío ¡Se venía lo mejor! ¡Yujuuuu! No moví mi cabeza ni un centímetro, tenía que hacerme la importante. Podía sentir su hálito tibio en mi oído y mi estómago se contrajo de nervios puros. Por fin, descendió sutilmente hacia mis labios, posando los suyos, suaves y esponjosos sobre los míos. Besó otra vez, sutilmente y entreabrió mi boca, dejando pasar su lengua, suave, tibia y fresca. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por ese maravilloso momento, sellando en un simple intercambio de caricias una turbulenta y pasional historia, cargado de amor y tormentos. Fue una experiencia religiosa.

Lo besé por varios minutos y unas cuantas canciones más, hasta que unos gritos de loco ebrio y prendido, nos regresó a tierra.

–¡Buena Edward! ¡Buena conejita! ¡Eeeeeeeeh! –gritaba Emmett desde el borde de la barra.

Sonreímos y me puse colorada como tomate. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y nos fuimos a sentar a un costado de la barra.

–¿Cuántos años tienes? –murmuró en mi oído, haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza.

–Dieciséis –mentí y continué– cumplo diecisiete luego.

–¿Son compañeras de curso con Alice? –su excesiva preocupación por mi amiga me molestó un tanto.

–Sí, voy un curso más abajo, me atrasé un año –otro embuste y me veía dando explicaciones que nadie me había pedido.

Hablamos un poco más de cosas banales y pronto volvimos a bailar. Miré hacia mi derecha y vi que Alice estaba junto a Jasper ¡Menos mal! Así nos quedaríamos otro rato más. Las horas pasaron junto a mi adorable desconocido y llegó la hora de partir ¡Noooo! Quería que esa noche durara para siempre…

–¿Cómo se van? –preguntó gentilmente.

–En un taxi –respondí de inmediato, era cierto.

Asintió satisfecho. Alice llegó a mi lado, reía, hablaba con la lengua traposa y tenía los ojos brillantes a raíz del alcohol. De su mano venía Jasper, otro _forestín_ más.

–Falta Jessica y Ángela –agregué. Edward me tenía abrazada por la cintura y besó mi sien.

–¡Ahí vienen! –aulló Alice.

Jessica, salió bastante destartalada. Tenía fama de chica sensual y torpe, pero igualmente tenía a medio "Partenón" tras ella. Detrás, venía Ángela, también sola, pero con grandes sospechas de haber encontrado un amor furtivo, a pesar de estar de novia con Erick.

Cogimos un taxi y los chicos nos escoltaron hasta la puerta del vehículo. Camino a casa nos fuimos copuchando de los respectivos amores de turno, con frases tan particulares, producto de la ansiedad adolescente: "¿Te besó?"... "¿En qué momento?"... "Se veía muy interesado en ti", agregaba alguien. "¿Crees que me llame?", cuestionaba la más desconfiada.

El automóvil nos pasó a dejar cada una a su casa. A primera hora del día siguiente sonaba el móvil de la otra para volver a repasar detalles y maquinar ilusas estrategias para volver a verlos. Hasta el momento ninguna estaba de novia, a excepción de Ángela.

Pasó la semana y no supe nada de Edward, bueno, de todos modos era pronto para empezar a preocuparse, todavía quedaba un fin de semana, finalmente no habíamos quedado en nada, así que no había porqué temer.

El sábado siguiente partimos de nuevo al "Partenón". Mi pobre estómago estaba hecho un nudo y me sentía incómoda, porque esa mañana había amanecido "fea", con esos días en que a uno no hay nada que la arregle, pero en fin, debía ir, era el momento de volver a verlo.

Entramos, y a poco andar me encontré frente a frente con él. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla ¡Uy, yo quería uno en la boca! ¡Arg! No importaba, quedaba la noche entera y él se mostraba bastante afable. Después de intercambiar un par de frases me invitó a bailar. Mi corazón se aceleró a mil… ¡Empezaba la cuenta regresiva de nuevo! Era cosa de tiempo. Paramos de bailar un momento y pedí una roncola, esta vez invitada por él y seguimos conversando. Con los nervios se me fue pronto a la cabeza y cuando volvimos a movernos con la música, ya me sentía un poco borracha.

Sus manos se mantuvieron firmes en mi cintura, incluso cuando decidió inclinar su rostro para besarme. Acarició mi lengua con la suya, suave, tibia y deliciosa. No paró de besarme hasta que se acabó la bendita canción. Con la mente confusa por las hormonas y el alcohol tuve la brillante idea de preguntarle una idiotez que me intrigaba y que Alice me había dicho burlándose. Tomé su muñeca y revisé su pulsera.

–¿Es verdad que dice _love_? –no veía bien, estaba oscuro.

–¿Love? No, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –sonrió entretenido.

–Mis amigas… –alcancé a contestar, cuando caí en la cuenta que era una broma de Alice, no les gustaba ese artículo de cuero. Él enarcó una ceja dorada y respondió.

–¡No! –sonreía sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música.

Me cogió por la cintura y volvió a besarme con efusividad. A nuestro lado llegó Victoria, una chica pelirroja de grandes y expresivos ojos celestes, que también era nuestra amiga. Venía bailando con James. Ese par era particularmente gracioso. Ella lo tenía por el cuello con un pañuelo y él sonreía moviendo su cuerpo de manera ridícula. De repente, James en un acto de posesión, sacó su cinturón de los jeans y la miró con picardía, levantando ambas cejas. Victoria curvó sus labios en una hermosa sonrisa a vista y paciencia de nosotros, los espectadores.

James y Victoria llevaban un tiempo juntos, pero nunca habían formalizado su noviazgo, lamentablemente para mi amiga y cómodo para él, porque también era la hija del jefe. El rubio elegante, hizo sonar el cinturón entre ambas manos y luego, azotó el piso con éste, mientras domaba a la fiera: mi amiga. Ella movía sus caderas bajo las luces de colores, tenues e intermitentes y tomaba su pelo, sosteniendo la vista en su "amo". Nos cogíamos la barriga de tanto reírnos. Victoria le seguía el juego con una gran y traviesa risita. Ambos montaron un gran espectáculo de night club circense.

El viernes siguiente me llevaron a la casa de "Los Forestines", prohibido tajantemente para las hijas de los jefes, regla que claramente se burlaba, después de todo, las leyes estaban para quebrarlas…

Era una casona antigua, probablemente de más de cien años, de algún terrateniente de otra época, dueño de esos maravillosos bosques. Al subir unas escaleras rojas llegamos a un hall, a la derecha había un inmenso living con demasiados sofás, ordenados de tal manera que hacían una gran sala de estar. Al centro, un comedor con varias mesitas cuadradas, y un poco más atrás, se vislumbraba una escalera que conducía a los dormitorios. Finalmente, a la izquierda, estaba el santuario de aquellos hombres: un bar, bastante cómodo y bien equipado. Sobre él estaba James, quien nos dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa sarcástica. Detrás, estaba Mike, preparando tragos. Mis pulsaciones se alertaron ante su presencia, era inevitable. No tardó en llegar Jasper, quien traía cara de maldad, aunque Alice no lo notó. Sólo faltaba él.

Nos acomodamos alrededor del bar y yo me entretuve conversando con el esquivo Mike, que ahora no parecía serlo tanto, supongo que le había dado tranquilidad mi _affaire_ con Edward. Estaba relajado y sonreía sin miedo a acercarse mucho. Al rato después apareció él. Resplandecía hermoso, con el cabello broncíneo desordenado y la piel pálida como lo cal. Sus ojos de miel líquida hipnotizantes se clavaron en los míos y curvó sus exquisitos labios cereza en una sonrisa. Caminó lentamente y se paró a mi lado con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa del bar. Nada de besos ¡Arg!

Le pidió un trago a Mike y cuando ya estuvo con el vaso en la mano se giró hacia mí.

–¿Cómo has estado? –mantenía una risita deliciosa. Quise devorármelo a besos, pero él debía ser quien tomara la iniciativa, además, no me iba a lanzar en sus brazos frente a todo ese público.

–Muy bien, gracias y ¿tú? –en el fondo le quería decir ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar? ¿Acaso existe "alguien" que merezca tu tiempo más que yo?. ¡Uf! No podía decir nada de eso y me limité a seguir el "Y ¿tú?" con una sonrisa cínica.

Involuntariamente acarició su labio inferior con la lengua, humedeciendo esa boca exquisita, dejándola más roja y viscosa ¡Horror! ¡Qué tentación! No fue conciente de su sensual gesto.

–Tenía _temas_ pendientes –obviamente captó mi signo de interrogación en el rostro.

¿Temas? ¿A qué temas se refería? ¡Arg! ¡Qué rabia! Que yo supiera no tenía novia ni nada parecido… según mis informantes, pero podía ser mentira, quizás había alguna mujer en su ciudad natal que suspiraba por él como yo… ¡Arg!. Sonreí.

Por la puerta y en evidente estado de ebriedad apareció Emmett, venía con la camisa cuadrillé fuera de sus vaqueros y el cabello desordenado.

–¡Por poco y me dejan en los huesos! –fue su primer comentario.

–¿Supongamos que la de hoy tenía dientes? –se burló Jasper y continuó– porque la de ayer ¡Uf! Tenía una bella sonrisa dinamitada –soltó una carcajada.

Emmett se rió y contestó despreocupado.

–Hay que hacer obras de caridad de repente… –se sentó a mi lado y clavó sus ojos verde oscuros intensos en mí, susurrándome– ¿Cómo estás _conejita_? Estás bonita hoy –replicó con voz sensual y un denso hálito a alcohol. Miró a Edward y sonrió– no te enojes, Cullen, _la_ _conejita_ es mi amiga –le guiñó un ojo.

Edward no tuvo más opción que reír, no sé si de verdad o sólo entre dientes, dependía de cuánto le interesara yo realmente. James continuaba con la espalda pegada en la muralla sobre el mesón del bar. Sus bromas eran densas, dirigidas especialmente a Victoria. Salimos al baño y cuando volvimos el mismo James, _jugando,_ muy desubicadamente nos cerró la puerta, prácticamente en la cara. Victoria, roja de furia se dio media vuelta y se fue. Se abrió la puerta y su cuasi novio saltó del bar, yendo tras Victoria. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo de mármol y la comenzó a seguir de rodillas, en tanto, ella caminaba con los hombros levantados y el mentón en el horizonte.

–¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! –le suplicaba graciosamente a Victoria. Yo quería que ella lo perdonara, recién había comenzado mi noche y tan sólo había tenido tiempo de intercambiar un par de palabras con Edward. Llegaron hasta el hall, hasta que Victoria se dio vuelta y le dijo.

–¡Idiota! –le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada que me llegó a doler a mí.

El resto reía con todo el montaje. A la media hora la parejita estaba junta nuevamente, ella sentada en sus piernas y él, besándola por los brazos y el cuello. Pasó parte de la noche, hasta que alguien tuvo la brillante idea de ir al "Partenón".

Durante la semana no hubo rastros de Edward, a mi pesar, sin embargo, le agregaba una cuota de adrenalina para el fin de semana. Por un llamado de Emmett me enteré que ese sábado, justamente el de mi cumpleaños, varios se irían a visitar a sus padres, entre ellos Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis niñas,**

**Las dejo con un nuevo capítulo ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Besos,**

**Cap III: Primeras incursiones**

Edward volvió el día que había anunciado, pero no lo vi. Como siempre, la semana estaba reservada para el colegio, los amigos, excluyendo totalmente a los novios o similares.

El sábado siguiente era el cumpleaños de Alice, quien por supuesto, haría un mega evento en su casa y donde, _todos_ estaban invitados, incluyendo al clan completo de "Los forestínes". Edward también estaba convidado.

Esa tarde cuando las esperanzas de que me llamara se estaban consumiendo, sonó el móvil después de almuerzo. Era él. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno y se me contrajo el estómago, a tal punto, que dolía. Inspiré profundo y por fin fui capaz de presionar la tecla para contestar, simulando desinteresada y casual.

—¿Aló? —intenté de calmar mi voz ansiosa.

—Bella —habló tan misterioso como siempre— ¿cómo estás? —tenía un tono irónico, que no me molestaba.

—Bien, gracias y ¿cómo estuvo el regreso? —traté de no titubear.

—Con demasiado trabajo —sonaba a excusa.

—¡Me imagino! —mi exclamación fue en exceso efusiva, obviamente se oiría como recriminación. Él sonrió.

Quedamos en silencio unos segundos y oí su respiración por el auricular.

—Bella, hoy es la celebración de Alice… ¿Me imagino que irás? —sonaba serio.

—Claro que sí, es mi mejor amiga —sonreí.

—Bueno, ¿quisiera saber si te acomodaría que te recogiera para ir juntos? —quedé sin aliento y me puse como estúpida.

—Eeeee… bueno… sí… ¡claro! —por fin contesté.

—Entonces te paso a buscar a las ocho —fue una afirmación.

—Te espero —corté y no pude evitar una esbozar sonrisita estúpida. Suspiré, era inevitable.

Desde ese momento comencé a buscar qué ponerme para lucir bien esta noche. Abrí mi closet y saqué unos jeans azul petróleo que no usaba hace algún tiempo, para arriba escogí una polera blanca, infantil, aunque intentaba a toda costa no parecer una niña, pero no había más. Lo acompañé con un abrigo gris, hacía bastante frío. Me sometí a una tarde de spa: baño, peinado, maquillaje ¡Uf! Estuve la tarde entera preocupada de esa noche, más por él que por el cumpleaños de mi amiga.

Se oyó el citófono, con un sonido ahogado y lejano. Me levanté como un resorte desde la cama, donde terminaba de poner rimel a mis ojos, dejando todos los elementos de mi neceser sobre el cobertor.

—¡Yo voy! —grité eufórica y Reneé puso los ojos en blanco.

Por fin cogí el auricular y dije.

—¿Sí?

—Bella —contestó con su aterciopelada voz.

—¡Entra! —exclamé y presioné el botón para abrir el portón.

En menos de un minuto estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta. Sonreía, su cabello color bronce estaba más largo y sus labios tono cereza resplandecían sobre la piel lechosa.

—¡Hola! —me besó en la mejilla, pero muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Levantó la vista de inmediato y volvió a curvar sus labios en una espléndida sonrisa, capaz de encandilar hasta al más desconfiado. Detrás de mí estaba Reneé.

—Mamá, Edward, un _amigo_ —él se acercó y la besó en la mejilla cordialmente.

—¡Un placer! —exclamó educado, propio de él.

—Igualmente —contestó mi madre no muy convencida.

Fui por mi abrigo y pronto regresé con éste en la mano. Mi madre le hablaba algo que no alcancé a dilucidar, pero Edward, asentía.

—¡Estoy lista! —agregué y me sonó después, por mis propios oídos como ¡siempre lista! Niña scout ¡Arg! Inmediatamente me puse roja como tomate, sonaba ridícula.

Él penetró mi alma con sus ojos tostados y sonrió, dulcificando su expresión y haciéndome caer como una boba, rendida a sus pies. Mi madre nos escoltó hasta la puerta de entrada. Esperamos un taxi, a pesar de que Alice vivía a unas pocas cuadra,s que bien podríamos haberlas caminado, porque Edward aún no tenía auto. Su padre le decía, sobre todo cuando se fue lejos de su hogar, que no le daría dinero para que se matara en un auto, si quería uno, debía comprárselo por sus propios medios.

Un vehículo apareció de inmediato y subimos en él. Primero pasé yo, mientas Edward sostenía la puerta. Nos bajamos pronto y llegamos a la entrada de la casa de mi amiga. Presioné el timbre. Estábamos callados, él estaba nervioso, tanto como yo, después de todo era la casa de uno de sus jefes. Me miraba con la mandíbula tensa, aunque intentaba disimularlo. De un momento a otro se abrió la puerta y tras ella apareció Mary, la excéntrica madre de Alice.

—¡Hola, Bella! —habló con su vozarrón fuerte y amedrentador, luego fijó sus ojos ambarinos en Edward— A ti te conozco —afirmó, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y agregó— ¡Claro! Eres forestín también —aclamó sonriendo— pasen, pasen, están en su casa —concluyó y nos indicó el patio trasero, donde estaban mis amigos, incluyendo a los forestines.

Busqué a Alice y la saludé. Le llevé su regalo, un duendecito de trapo muy bonito, que se parecía bastante a ella.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó entusiasma y me abrazó.

Saludamos a la mayoría. Tras el bar estaba Emmett, junto a Jacob, Mike, que estaba filtreando con la hermana mayor de Victoria ¡Arg! ¡Qué rabia me dio! Saludé haciéndome la desentendida y con una gran y cínica sonrisa. James estaba junto a Victoria, Ángela conversaba con ellos cogida de la mano de Erick. Jessica hablaba por su móvil, pero Jasper no estaba ¿acaso no vendría al cumpleaños de su novia? Eché otro vistazo a mi alrededor y nada, no quise preguntar para no herir susceptibilidades, mi amiga parecía contenta de todos modos.

Cogimos un par de roncolas, mientras Edward me tenía de la mano. De pronto apareció el Sr. Brandon, el padre de Alice. Nos observó con las manos entrelazadas y con su voz amable, pero muy sarcástico agregó.

—_Mmmm_ —murmulló— no sabía que estabas cieguita y necesitabas un lazarillo —su comentario rebotó en mis oídos y me ruboricé hasta las pupilas. Edward me miró y sonrió.

Un alboroto de proporciones se oyó por la entrada trasera de la casa. Había llegado Jasper. Tan sofisticado y guapo como siempre, entró todo un ganador, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero hubo un gran detalle, no fue capaz de traerle ningún regalo y además, para abajo andaba con un pantalón de pijama de franela cuadrillé. Al señor Brandon no le agradó la presencia de su yerno, sin embargo, no dijo nada, pero su mirada fulminante lo dijo todo. Alice corrió a sus brazos y él, le dio un gran beso delante de todo el mundo. Claro está, pasamos a segundo plano, eso me agradó.

La fiesta continuó con bromas, fotos, besos, ebrios y más. Cuando la temperatura se hizo insoportable dentro del lugar, salimos a la parte del patio que no estaba techada, más bien, se encontraba un poco apartada. Había un banquito y la fría noche pegaba como filudos cuchillos en la piel. Me iba a sentar, pero Edward me cogió por la cintura y pasó sus brazos fornidos y tibios alrededor mío. Inclinó su deliciosa boca, posando sus labios sobre los míos, poniéndome los pelos de punta. Cortamos el beso y él sonrió con su frente pegada a la mía. Traté de contener la respiración, a estas alturas muy trastornada por su cercanía.

—Sabes… te quería pedir algo… —continuó, traspasándome su hálito tibio y testerónico.

—¡Claro! —asentí entre nubes.

Alejó su rostro unos centímetros del mío y con una leve sonrisita traviesa pronunció las palabras justas que había querido oír todo este tiempo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Las pulsaciones se me aceleraron y no supe si contestarle de inmediato o no. Recapacité en unos segundos y me dije a mi misma "¡Cómo tan estúpida de hacerlo esperar!"… En una de esas se podía arrepentir ¡No podía correr riesgos!

—Sí —asentí tímidamente.

—¿En serio? —su rostro perfecto se iluminó.

Su expresión me enterneció, realmente estaba feliz de comenzar un noviazgo conmigo, y yo que había tenido la impresión, errada, de que no le gustaba lo suficiente. Entramos a la casa como dos flamantes novios, desde ese momento nuestra _unión_ era oficial para quienes lo quisieran saber. Por mi parte, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, y él, se sentía más cómodo con nuestra formalización.

Los meses consecutivos continuaron siendo felices, cada día que lo veía era una nueva aventura, donde las tripas se me volvían un nudo indisoluble, tan sólo con oírlo mis palpitaciones se incrementaban a niveles insospechados, bordeando en la locura del amor.

Regularmente nos veíamos en el "Partenón" o en la casa vieja de los forestines, sin embargo, el paso a sus dormitorios era un lugar prohibido, secreto, pero no menos fascinante. Nadie podía ir a aquellos cuartos, llamados popularmente "las pailas", la que caía se freía. Por supuesto, Alice me había advertido en muchas ocasiones que no debía ir jamás a la habitación, porque no correspondía a una _señorita_, el resto era para las mujeres fáciles, que sólo estaban para el _choque_. A pesar de las advertencias no fue difícil confirmar que habían más de alguna _habitué_ en aquellos lugares, por ejemplo, Ángela, quien visitaba frecuentemente la habitación de su novio Erick.

Una noche de septiembre, nos juntaríamos en la casa vieja antes de partir a bailar. Alice, Emmett, Victoria, James, Jessica, Mike y Emmett ya se habían ido por su cuenta y yo, pasaría a buscar antes a Edward. Me instalé en el living y tras esperar más de un par de minutos, apareció un chico, probablemente menor que el promedio, era el cocinero. Se acercó a mi lado, con sus almendrados ojos verdes y me informó apresurado.

—Edward está enfermo. Me pidió que subieras —agregó en tanto se acomodaba la cazadora para irse.

—¿Subir? No, no, lo siento… no puedo —respondí tímidamente, menos mal había poca luz porque me daría aún más vergüenza que descubriera el bochorno que me provocaba esa petición.

—¿Le puedes pedir que baje? —insistí. Él miró el reloj, asintió y subió apresurado la escalera. Bajó pronto y me dijo— viene enseguida.

Me detuve a los pies de la escalera, paralizada con el corazón brincando como un conejo. Entre la penumbra vislumbre una silueta esbelta, era él. Venía con un pijama a rayas de algodón, verde con blanco, con zapatillas de levantarse. Lo observé consternada ¡Nunca lo había visto así! Poco a poco se comenzó a acercar con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban como cristales y tenía la piel hirviendo por la fiebre.

—¡Hola! —acaricié su mejilla caliente, tanto, que me quemaba la piel— ¡Vaya! Si estás enfermo —exclamé sorprendida, hasta ese momento creí que era una artimaña para hacerme subir a su habitación. Él sonrió victimizándose.

—¡Bella! —enarcó una ceja dorada, suspicazmente.

Me miró un par de segundos más y continuó.

—Bueno, espero que no sigas desconfiando de mí. Sólo quería que me acompañaras porque hoy no me he sentido bien —levantó ambas cejas. Sus ojitos de ciervillo solitario conmovieron mi fibra más sensible, causándome pena, en verdad, estaba sólo y enfermo a miles de kilómetros de su casa.

—¡Está bien! —asentí no muy convencida, pero su rostro resplandeció, otorgándole una belleza atípica, muy sensual y traviesa.

Me cogió la mano con delicadeza, mostrándome el camino por las escaleras frías y sin ninguna baranda en los costados. Estaba muy oscuro, a penas se alcanzaba a distinguir la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas laterales. Él sabía el camino de memoria, era la única manera de subir sin morir en el intento. Llegamos a un pasillo gélido, húmedo, de piso de cerámica, era más moderno que el primer piso, pero manteniendo la estructura tradicional. La tercera puerta a la derecha era su habitación.

Esperé tímidamente en el umbral de la puerta, no me atrevía a dar un paso sola ¡Mis amigas jamás se debían enterar de mi visita clandestina! Era como romper la confianza.

Cogió mi mano con fuerza y me arrastró hacia ella. Dentro había una cama de plaza y media con un cobertor azul, un gran escritorio de madera con un sinfín de libros sobre éste, dos closet empotrados, una mesita de velador con su reloj y llaves y a mano derecha un baño. La ventana daba hacia un bosque tupido, muy verde y aromático. No se veía ninguna estrella y lentamente unas gotitas cubrieron el cielo, mientras chocaban contra la ventana. Corría viento, con ese silbido tan particular que me daba miedo. Comencé a tiritar, hacia bastante frío y olía a humedad ¡Con razón estaba enfermo! No dije nada porque se podía sentir incómodo, pero era demasiado perspicaz para ignorarlo y además de la supuesta calefacción, encendió un pequeño aparatito que lanzaba aire tibio.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Asentí, aún con los dientes castañeando.

—¡Acuéstate! —le sugerí, después de todo estaba enfermo.

—¡Claro! —soltó una risita suave.

Se recostó sobre la cama, haciéndose hacia un lado para dejarme un espacio libre. Me acomodé apoyada en mi brazo y él sonrió.

—¿Muy incómoda? —pidió disculpas con un gesto de niño mimado.

—_Mmmm_, no tanto… —respondí sarcástica.

—No ¿tanto? —se giró hacia mí de inmediato, quedando frente a frente a mí.

Tenía el cabello desordenado, con mechas bronces que caían por su frente de cal. Su boca parecía estar más roja a raíz de la fiebre, al igual que las mejillas se habían sonrojado. Olía de maravilla, era una combinación de hombre, perfume y madera, que se fundía con el aroma del bosque. Lo quedé mirando hipnotizada, hasta que sin darme cuenta lo estaba besando apasionadamente sobre su cama.

Hasta ese día, sus manos jamás habían excursionado más allá de mi cintura, cuello y rostro, pero esa condición climática, el ambiente tibio y la tranquilidad de que nadie nos interrumpiera, dio paso a más caricias con mayor intensidad.

Sus dedos lánguidos y suaves bajaron tímidamente hasta tocar uno de mis pechos. Me estremecí y él, lo tenía que haber notado, pero no dijo nada, continuó concentrado en un beso húmedo y delicioso. Mis hormonas me jugaron una mala pasada y pasé mis manos por entremedio de su cabello dócil como plumillas. Incursionó por mis muslos hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las apretó sutilmente y siguió su camino hasta mi cintura, elevando sus manos hacia mis pechos, pero esta vez, tocándome la piel. Su cuerpo en contacto directo con el mío me originaba calofríos, erizándome cada poro. Su respiración era constante, algo contenida y su lengua no se cansaba de jugar con la mía, que la recibía con entusiasmo.

Sus labios húmedos y acalorados bajaron por mi cuello, provocándome una sensación nueva y exquisita en mi interior. Acaricié su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto, hasta que él, desabotonó mi pantalón ¡Oh, oh! ¡Este si era el límite! Me puse muy nerviosa, aunque intenté que no lo notara. Era un debate continuo entre dejarme llevar por ese placer intenso, y mi lado moralista que jamás permitiría acostarse con alguien a tan temprana edad. Me besó en los labios una vez más y pronto, sólo los rozó, cortando el beso definitivamente. Me arrulló en los brazos, él apoyado sobre la almohada y yo a su lado.

—¿Te importaría si te hago una pregunta indiscreta? —frunció el ceño, tiernamente. Sabía lo que me diría, era evidente.

—¡Claro! —me hice la despreocupada.

—¿Eres virgen? —su rostro era una mezcla de picardía y dulzura.

—¡Sí! —me avergoncé y escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Inspiró profundo y contestó.

—¡Guau! Eso no me lo esperaba… —mintió, lo sé, era muy evidente. Había tenido experiencias previas, pero sin concretar nada.

—¿Desilusionado? —pregunté nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

—¡Por favor! ¡No, en absoluto! —sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

No supe interpretar su expresión ¿acaso le había agradado que yo no tuviese experiencia? Esa impresión me dio cuando vi una sonrisa dibujar su rostro de modelo, pero no volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Pasaron un par de meses más entre caricias furtivas y besos empalagosos, sin embargo, nos manteníamos en el límite. Cada fin de semana íbamos menos a bailar y aprovechábamos de estar más tiempo, juntos. Yo había perdido el miedo de subir a su habitación, porque siempre era mejor cuando estábamos solos.

Una noche de pasión exagerada y jueguitos sensuales interminables, quedamos completamente desnudos sobre su cama. Podía deleitarme con cada partícula de su piel nívea, con sus vellos dorados y finos como su cabello. Mi cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a sus caricias frescas, suaves y enérgicas.

Estaba completamente desnuda sobre su cuerpo tibio, sentada sobre su estómago. Él, tenía la piel rosada a raíz del amor. Me incliné a besarlo y sus manos, fuertes y cálidas bajaron hacia mis glúteos. Él jadeaba, respirando con dificultad. Me acomodé hacia un lado de la cama y él me besó desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello. Su lengua viscosa recorría mis rincones con lujuria y deseo.

—¡Ven! —me cogió la mano y me arrastró hasta su baño.

—¿Te quieres bañar? —él parecía necesitar urgentemente una ducha fría.

¡Ups! No me sentiría cómoda con él al lado, mientras me bañaba. El cuarto de baño tenía demasiada luz y estar de pie a su lado era distinto que revolcarnos en la cama.

—_Mmmmm_, no creo… —hice un puchero dejando en evidencia mi incomodidad ante su idea.

—Si quieres te puedo pasar una polera —ofreció entusiasmado.

Todavía tenía dudas, pero esta idea me quitaba los complejos del exceso de luz.

—¡Está bien! —asentí.

Fue a su closet y sacó una polera blanca de algodón. Me la puse cuidadosamente y nos sumergimos bajo la regadera. Su cabello húmedo se convertía tornasol, con destellos rubios, castaños y bronces. Esa deliciosa boca me besó con audacia y pronto me echó un vistazo. La prenda estaba completamente mojada y transparente, en verdad, no había servido de nada, y claro, él debía haber sabido que se trasluciría entera. Me mojó el cabello, mientras escurría el agua y cogió sin más espera la polera, desde el borde inferior, hasta quitármela por completo. Sonrió satisfecho.

Sus manos descendieron por debajo de mis nalgas y me elevó hacia él. Crucé mis piernas por sus caderas. Los besos eran profundos, ahogados, necesitados, con pasión, deseo y desesperación. Me bajó y pude comprobar que su masculinidad estaba endurecida. La toqué y él inspiró profundamente, pero no hizo nada. No me atreví a dar el siguiente paso, él lo respeto y fue a buscar un par de toallas. Cepilló mi cabello húmedo y me susurró al oído.

—Otro encuentro como éstos y no podré responder de mis actos —susurró con una sonrisita amenazante, pero deliciosa. Le devolví una risita de complicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queridas lectoras,**

**Un abrazo gigante a todas, pero especialmente a quienes hayan sufrido con este horroroso terremoto ¡Mucha fuerza!**

**Besos,**

**Karen**

**Cap IV: Sex and the city**

Ángela era la más privilegiada de todas, porque su casa estaba a tan sólo unos metros de la Casa Vieja. Sus visitas nocturnas a Erick, el mayor de los forestines y otro alcohólico, eran a diario, diurnas y vespertinas. El señor y la señora Weber tenían pleno conocimiento del romance de su hija con un hombre quince años mayor, sin embargo, no tenían problemas en aceptarlo. Siempre tuve la impresión de que la querían casar lo antes posible y esa era la mejor oportunidad que habían encontrado, aún teniendo sólo dieciocho años y ninguna necesidad de comprometerse a tan temprana edad.

Mi tímida amiga dividía su tiempo en _estudios_, forzosamente, porque no era secreto que lo hacía por cumplir, a pesar de ser muy capaz, era sólo una transición mientras esperaba para casarse; _su_ _novio_, Erick, un mayorcito buen mozo que necesitaba media botella de ron diaria antes irse a dormir y bueno, bordar cojines y confeccionar distintas manualidades para él. Como era el más antiguo del grupo, casi un padre del resto de los forestines, ejercía cierta jerarquía sobre ellos, permitiéndose mucho más libertades, mañas, palabrotas y chistes de mal gusto.

De un tiempo a esta parte se había obsesionado con dirigirme palabras un poco embarazosas y comprometedoras, algo así como piropos, pero desubicados, incluso delante de Ángela, quien se reía con cara de "no lo tomes en cuenta" y de Edward, que reaccionaba incómodo, pero igualmente, devolviendo una sonrisa. Esa noche estábamos todos invitados a la casa de Ángela. Nos sentamos en el living, Victoria, James, Jacob, que hace un tiempo sólo me dirigía la palabra si era estrictamente necesario, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Edward y yo, y por supuesto, Erick, y a su derecha, Ángela, una verdadera geisha que asentía en cada cosa que él afirmaba, ya fuese deschavetada o no.

El mundo da vueltas y años después, Àngela le devolvió la mano enamorándose de su hermano y bueno, con gracia, inicialmente, descubrimos que nuestra amiga introvertida tenía su lado B y era una bomba sexy, que le gustaban los golpes, los secuestros y los tríos. Su cambio de personalidad nos pareció divertida hasta que apareció con moretones en brazos y piernas, además de volverse una mitómana. Su transformación y locura llegó a tal extremo que fue cómplice _pasiva_ de cómo el hermano de Erick, encerró a Alice junto a ellos y le comenzó a mostrar los "juguetitos" nuevos que se había comprado esa semana: una maleta de cuchillos con distintos portes y filos. A mi pobre amiga se le erizó el cabello más que de lo normal y cuando intentó salir se dio cuenta que la puerta de entrada y el portón estaban cerrados con llave. Miró a Ángela desconcertada y ella respondió con una risita.

–Me tengo que ir… –agregó Alice, intentando calmar el titubeo de su voz.

–¡Tan luego! Pero sin recién llegaste –insistió Steven con esos inmensos ojos celestes.

–¿Y si no te dejo? –rió el trastornado, con malicia.

–No te atreverías a hacerme nada –masculló Alice, mientras cogía el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

–Eso es lo que crees… –soltó una carcajada de desquiciado. Él tenía fama de haberle pegado a su ex mujer.

–¡Y está Ángela! –dijo Alice con alivio.

Él le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a la ex novia de su hermano, y ahora suya, y ella agregó, manteniéndose sentada en el sofá reclinable.

–¡No me miren a mí, arréglenselas ustedes dos! –sonrió. Fue cuando Alice comprobó que nuestra querida y bondadosa amiga había enloquecido sin salida.

Cuando ya se sentía como un animal en el matadero, a punto de ser rebanada por los cuchillos de ese par de enajenados, él soltó una risotada y le abrió la puerta. Nunca más supimos de Ángela. Pero en fin, esto sucedió muchísimos años después.

Emmett era, como siempre, el florerito de mesa con sus bromas en doble sentido, de humor negro y sarcástico. Alice parecía muy feliz de haber cazado definitivamente a Jasper, aunque a mí me merecía sospechas la actitud de su novio. Jacob estaba serio como siempre este último tiempo, tras enterarse de la formalización de mi relación con Edward, y desde entonces había pasado de llamarme "conejita" a "coneja" a secas ¡Cosa más ridícula! Pero en fin. Erick, después de tomarse unos cuantos tragos empezó con sus directas directísimas, tan en serio, que quise pensar que eran bromas de un borracho.

–Cullen, ¡Te felicito! La coneja es muy linda, si yo tuviera unos años menos, no dudaría en salir con ella –Ángela se reía con esa actitud pasiva, Edward, sonreía incómodo y yo igual.

–¡Claro! Por eso estamos juntos –pasó su brazo izquierdo por mi cintura, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

–¡Deberías aprovecharla! Ya sabes, haciendo _cositas ricas_ –el enarcó ambas cejas con un gesto de picardía y yo me puse roja como tomate, y Edward se asimiló un cangrejo.

–¡Córtala, Erick! –Ángela le pegaba sutilmente en el brazo a su novio, siempre sonriendo, haciendo que todo pareciera un espectáculo ridículo, como si fuese mentira.

Emmett que estaba a mi lado, con los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol, acercó sus labios a mi oído, traspasando su hálito tibio y literalmente embriagador, y nos habló a Edward y a mí.

–Y conejita ¿ya lo hicieron? –¡Oh, no! Porque les había dado esta noche por instarme a tener relaciones sexuales con Edward ¡Qué les importaba a ellos! Incluso se me pasó por la cabeza que mi novio les había dicho algo y era deber de sus amigos terminar de convencerme, pero era absurdo, realmente no era necesario.

–¡Qué te importa! –respondí sorprendida, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

–Conejita… es rico, rico ¡Es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida! Además ¡Hace bien para la salud! –miré a Edward que estaba a mi derecha y torcía sus labios en una sonrisa incrédula, mientras acariciaba ese dócil cabello broncíneo.

–Bueno, yo sabré cuándo sea el mejor momento –le rebatí incómoda.

–Pero ¡Cuéntenme! Quiero ser como una especie de _padrino_ _sexual_ –agregó.

–¡Idiota! –me di media vuelta y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

Victoria y James ya estaban en la puerta, listos para salir a bailar. Alice venía detrás con Jasper, así que nos pusimos de pie. Cordialmente nos despedimos y les agradecimos la embarazosa velada con una grata sonrisa. En la puerta de salida, situada en el comienzo del bosque y de la Casa Vieja, estábamos listos para salir al "Partenón", cuando Edward se acercó, con cara de explicación.

–No puedo ir… –nunca supe si era una señal para que me quedara con él o no, pero yo estaba con unos buenos vasos de roncola en el cuerpo y sólo quería ir a bailar. Todos ya se iban.

–¿En serio? Pero Edward, ¡Vamos! –le hice un puchero de niña mimada, pero no resultó.

–De verdad, lo siento… –se disculpó a medias.

–_Mmmm_, yo también. Nos vemos mañana entonces –le puse cara de lástima y lo besé sutilmente en los labios, porque mis amigos me esperaban. Edward se quedó parado con sus ojos ámbar incrustados en mí hasta que me fui. Creo que no le había gustado la idea.

Llegamos a bailar a ese cuadrilátero de luces de colores, humo, gente sudando y riendo, con una gran barra que ofrecía distintos tragos deliciosos. Con Alice y Victoria nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos otra roncola. Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró a la pista de baile. Jacob nos observaba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

La música, extremadamente sensual comenzó a sonar y mi cuerpo culebreó alrededor de Emmett. Mi amigo sonreía y por supuesto, si podía aprovecharse un poco de la circunstancias, lo haría, pero sutilmente: cogerme por la cintura con tanta fuerza que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados como imanes, rozándose indirectamente, pero sólo por unos segundos, seguidos por una sonrisa y un guiño de esos profundos ojos verdes. Se me acabó el ron y a él, su whisky, pero como no teníamos mayor compromiso, cada uno se fue por su lado en busca de ese líquido enloquecedor, que nos volvía felices e inconscientes.

Pedí el ron, me entregaron el vaso con hielo y la bebida en la otra mano. Alguien me habló, ya a estas alturas veía borroso, tomé el vaso y me lo tomé completo, dejando la bebida sobre el mesón. Ese personaje en frente de mí me conversaba cosas que no le entendía, hasta que de repente, me sumí en unos labios suaves, tibios y desconocidos. No recuerdo nada más hasta que aparecí al lado de Mike y la hermana de Victoria.

–¡Quiero ir a ver a Edward! –metí la cabeza una y otra vez, a propósito, entre Mike y Grace. Él se reía y ella me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero los ignoré, hasta que llegó Alice tan ebria como yo.

–¿Y Jasper? –pregunté con la lengua traposa.

–Se fue, se enojó –mi amiga soltó una risita en evidente estado de ebriedad.

Como pudimos nos ayudamos mutuamente para bajar esa dificultosa escalera que simulaba un estadio y fuimos al baño. Reímos borrachas y entramos al baño. Salí antes que ella y al asomarme en el umbral de la puerta me encontré con Jacob. Sonreía y me dio un gran abrazo que terminó con un febril beso, húmedo y escurridizo.

–¡Vaya! De lo que se pierde Cullen por negarse a acompañarte –me susurró al oído.

–¡Qué dices! –lo separé de mí con el brazo de por medio.

–¡Y tú no te aburres!… no soy el primero que te besa esta noche –masculló con su hálito tibio hasta hacerme estremecer con su cercanía.

Salió Alice, se puso al lado nuestro y me cogió del brazo fuertemente.

–Con _ese_ no –aclaró entre la música y mi sordera de borracha.

No recuerdo cómo llegué a mi casa, pero desperté en mi cama, con un dolor de cabeza que me hizo prometer, en ese minuto, no volver a beber un solo trago en la vida. Me llamaron a almorzar y comí con asco, cada bocado me hacía correr el serio riesgo de vomitar. Estaba pálida y media moribunda, lo que les causó gracia a Reneé y Phil. A las cinco en punto vibró mi móvil. Algo más recuperada lo cogí desde mi mesita de noche y contesté, intentando parecer normal y sana.

–Hola –suavicé mi voz, era Edward.

–¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? –su tono se oía como un suspiro… ¡Ridiculeces! Esas eran ideas mías, ningún hombre suspiraba por su novia, eso sólo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas. Me resigné a la realidad.

–¿Cómo estuvo la noche de juerga? –fue suspicaz, pero sorteé su humor negro con una dulce voz.

–Nada nuevo… –¡Patrañas! Me había besado con un desconocido y con su archirival, Jacob.

–_Mmmm_, más te vale niñita –amenazó con una sonrisa– ¿nos veremos esta noche? –continuó con un tono muy cordial y agradable.

–¡Claro! –¡Uf! Él no se podía enterar de que anoche había quedado en calidad de bulto, y hoy casi no me podía el cuerpo.

Me armé de valor, tres horas después, y me zambullí bajo la regadera tibia, pero aún, cuando estaba con el agua rociándome el cuerpo, un impulso incontrolable se apoderó de mi estómago y devolví lo poco y nada que había logrado comer ¡Puaj! Me enjuagué la boca y después me lavé los dientes más de tres veces para sacar ese sabor a bilis, amarga de mi boca. Sequé mi cabello y me maquillé con prudencia para no parecer un cadáver. Cogí un taxi, pasado las ocho y media y llegué a la Casa Vieja.

Entré al living, mientras uno de los mozos lo iba a buscar. Llegó con una gran sonrisa en los labios y sin siquiera sospecharlo, se acercó a mi y me besó con pasión, fuerza y relajo ¡Uf, qué bienvenida! Mis sentidos se alertaron de inmediato, aún con el cuerpo cortado.

–¿Cómo está mi novia exquisita? –murmuró en mi oído, erizándome la piel.

–B…bien –le respondí sobre su boca, pegada a la mía.

Me besó una vez más, mientras yo continuaba descansando en la parte alta del sofá y él, aún de pie se inclinó medio cuerpo hacia mí para besarme, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo. Posó sutilmente sus labios cereza, sensuales y sabrosos, sobre los míos, disminuyendo la intensidad de mis emociones y hormonas. Pasó su lengua rosada involuntariamente por sus labios y me ofreció algo para beber, siempre con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de príncipe azul.

–¿Una roncola? –torció sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

–No, gracias… ¿jugo o agua? –respondí y sugerí, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Enarcó una de sus bellas y tupidas cejas doradas.

–_Mmmmmm_, parece que estuvo intensa la salida de ayer… –exhaló y dejó entrever la posibilidad de haber descubierto mis _affaire_ de la noche anterior.

–Un poco –sonreí.

Frunció el entrecejo y me miró con severidad.

–Tendrás que compensarme entonces –inspiró en mi oído, provocándome un corrientazo eléctrico de pies a cabeza.

Se paró definitivamente y fue en busca de mi jugo y su trago. Por mera curiosidad de saber quienes estaban en el bar, me puse de pie y asomé en el pasillo de suelo de mármol. Una sonrisa satisfecha me devolvió a tierra, era Mike. Se acercó a mí con despreocupación y noté de inmediato un dejo de perversidad en esos ojos celestes.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –habló con voz baja.

–Bien, bueno, con algo de dolor de cabeza –sonreí.

–Se te pasaron las copas ¿te acuerdas de anoche? –entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

–Más o menos a decir verdad… –continué, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

–Jacob –fue certero.

–¡Ah! ¿Qué pasó con él? –lo evadí, haciéndome la desentendida.

–_Mmmm_, creo que deberías preguntárselo a él –esbozó una sonrisa leve.

Por detrás de su espalda, caminando, elegante y hermoso, apareció Edward.

–¿De qué hablan? –sonrió al vernos, pero no era difícil descifrar su recelo de vernos juntos.

–Nada, por menores –agregó Mike y le dio un golpecito a su amigo en la espalda. Giró y se fue sin despegarme la vista de encima.

Edward me miró sonriente, ajeno de todas mis travesuras de la noche anterior, causándome gran alivio. Nos quedamos en el living hasta que el resto desapareció, luego, nos trasladamos a un lugar más privado y cómodo: su dormitorio.

Abrió su cuarto, ya me era tan familiar que el olor a humedad me agradaba. Encendió la lamparita de su velador, que emanaba una luz tenue y acogedora. El cuarto parecía desordenado, pero limpio y la cama estaba perfectamente estirada. Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con euforia. Él me cogió por los glúteos y me depositó sobre su cama, mientras yo jugueteaba con sus labios, succionándolos y pasando la punta de mi lengua por ellos, delineando las formas de las comisuras de su boca.

Él me miraba entusiasmado. Mis manos ya más entrenadas, desabrocharon cada uno de los botones de esa camisa azul, lamiendo el conjunto de partículas que conformaban su piel blanca y pétrea. Él me miraba con una expresión de orgullo y yo le mostraba todo lo que había aprendido este tiempo. Cogió mi polerón de plush, de rayas rojas y azules, levanté mis brazos y él, lo sacó. Esos lánguidos dedos se fueron directo al borde inferior abultado de mis senos, acariciándolos con cautela, pasando ambos brazos por detrás de mi espalda para deshacerse de mi corpiño.

Bajó su boca a mi cuello, humedeciéndolo y provocando que mi cuerpo elevara su temperatura de manera grotesca. Lo miré a los ojos, estaba más serio, pero con una leve expresión de placidez. Lamió mis pezones con perseverancia, mordisqueándolos y acariciándolos. Descendió por la línea de mi piel que separa las costillas hasta llegar a mi obligo. Barrió mi vientre con su lengua viscosa y sensual. Continuaba en cuclillas y desabrochó mi pantalón con astucia, para pronto volver a mi boca. Sus manos empujaron mis pantalones hacia abajo, hasta deshacerse de ellos.

Toqué su masculinidad y estaba prisionera en ese pantalón grueso e incómodo. Sólo con afán de hacerlo sufrir un poquito, metí mi mano entre su piel y el boxer, acariciando su parte íntima, afiebrada por las hormonas. El mismo bajó su cremallera. Cogí el borde superior de su ropa interior naranja y los bajé, liberando su parte íntima. El continuaba humedeciéndome con sus besos por todo la extensión de mi cuerpo, logrando que me estremeciera sin dificultad. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos de bronce, dóciles y enredados. Edward jadeó.

Aún tenía puesto mi bikini, pero estaba ad portas de aflojar. Entreabrió mis rodillas con su muslo, tibio y fibroso, hasta colocarse entre medio de mis piernas. Lo observé y tenía la piel rosada por el calor humano y los labios hinchados de tantos besos, al igual que como probablemente estarían los míos, porque sentía un poco de ardor. Su pecho se agitaba y con una leve sonrisa, preguntó.

–Es tu decisión –me miró fijo, esperando mi respuesta.

–¡Hagámoslo! –respondí desafiante, más por el miedo a que me dejara, a raíz de mantenerlo constantemente en la línea de fuego sin concretar nada y curiosidad, más que por amor.

–¿Segura? –insistió nuevamente, aún corriendo el riesgo de que me arrepintiera. Asentí.

–Espero hacerlo bien, después de todo estoy representando al sexo masculino –sonrió nervioso.

Cogió mi ropa interior desde el borde de las caderas y los jaló con suavidad hasta mis pies, arrojándolo al suelo. Volvió a situarse entre mis piernas, pero ahora más cerca de mi intimidad. Se dio un impulso ínfimo, rozando levemente nuestras partes más sensibles. Estaba nervioso y yo tenía el estómago comprimido, pero en estas materias yo no tenía mayor conocimiento, así que debí dejarlo actuar solo.

Su erección se posicionó en la entrada de mis vísceras, hasta hacerse un espacio muy lentamente. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se adaptaba al de él sin problemas, con algo de dolor, pero con entusiasmo y confianza. Cuando ya estuvo dentro, pude comprobar la estrechez de mi interior que sufría con placer los estragos del primer encuentro. Su mirada de miel líquida se había dulcificado y me increpaba hasta los huesos. En este momento estaba completamente entregada, en cuerpo y alma, a él. Edward continuaba con movimientos rítmicos y la voz errática.

Pude sentir como un líquido tibio y suave se derramaba en mí. Me asusté, mis pulsaciones se aceleraron y la alarma de peligro me puso en alerta de inmediato ¡Esto me podía dejar embarazada! ¡Oh, no! Eso si que sería tremendo error.

Él estaba perdido en un placer inmenso, que tardé un par de sesiones más en entender. Lo miré con pánico.

–No te preocupes… no está en… ti –sonrió incómodo– no podría hacer eso… es tu primera vez y no podría no haber tenido precaución –se ruborizó. Me hizo el cabello hacia atrás, despejándome el cuello y el rostro– ¡Te amo! –exclamó sinceramente.

–¡Claro! –no atiné a decir nada más, estaba en estado de shock. Él esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a su ducha. Me bañó en besos tiernos y dulces, en tanto recorría mi cuerpo con jabón y agua. Nos vestimos, y noté que me observaba inquieto.

–¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté incómoda.

–¿Nos seguiremos viendo, cierto? –me increpó, clavando sus ojos en los míos, mientras abrochaba sus zapatillas.

Lo miré extrañada. Se paró, me cogió por la cintura y acercó su precioso rostro blanquecino al mío, embriagándome de su aroma sensual y único.

–Me tienes completamente embobado –fue una confesión– parezco un idiota –sonrió avergonzado.

–Me alegro mucho de estar contigo –respondí nerviosa y él pareció tranquilizarse.

Para mi fuero interno, pensé que con una vez al mes de sexo sería suficiente para dejarlo tranquilo ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Las maratones de amor eran a diario e incrementaban en intensidad y forma ¡Uf! Emmett tenía razón, claro que… jamás se lo diría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap V: Las Colonias**

Tras nuestra primera incursión, Edward me llevó de vuelta a casa. Sus ojos de miel me miraban con entusiasmo, brillaban y sonreía más de lo habitual, toda esa coraza de hombre seguro y de que nadie le pasaba gato por liebre, había quedado atrás, al menos por ese momento.

Me sentía extraña, era como si todavía estuviese "con" él. Antes de llegar a mi casa fuimos a una estación de servicio y nos comimos unos sándwich, porque este último tiempo no habíamos tenido tiempo para "alimentarnos" bien. No dejaba de observarme ni un segundo.

Me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta plantarme frene a la puerta de entrada. Nos detuvimos afuera y me besó con demasiada pasión, si fuera de día hubiésemos dado un pedazo de espectáculo. Él me aferraba por la cintura con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, mientras nuestras hormonas febriles revoloteaban por nuestras venas.

Su bello rostro pálido y varonil me clavaba flechas envenenadas de amor directo a la fibra más sensible de mi corazón. Trataba de convencerme que lo sucedido esta noche había sido sólo por mantener bien la relación, sino de seguro se buscaría otra que le diera "eso", por lo tanto, tenía que sacrificarme.

–Te llamo mañana –me susurró al oído con su sensual voz aterciopelada. El estómago se me contrajo, con un nudo apretado, pero esperanzador.

–¡Ajá! –asentí y lo besé sutilmente en los labios.

Di un paso hacia atrás para entrar a mi casa, pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque él me cogió por el brazo con decisión y me giró hacia él, posando sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

–Esta noche fue muy especial –me aseguró, mientras su aliento tibio y delicioso se colaba por la comisura de mis labios.

"Seguro", pensé desilusionadamente, aunque albergaba la idea de que fuese cierto. Entré finalmente a mi casa con una sonrisa idiota dibujada en la boca. Era tarde, ya nadie me vería. Me desvestí, aún con esa sensación rara entre mis piernas, me puse pijama e intenté dormir, pero fue imposible. Las imágenes de Edward, de ambos, se me venían una y otra vez a la mente ¡Era la experiencia más fascinante y extraña de mi vida! Las mariposas danzaban en mi estómago, contrayéndolo cada vez con más ganas.

Las cortinas de mi pieza estaban abiertas de par en par y pude distinguir una luna grande y redonda asomada por los cristales. Ella era nuestra testigo, pero jamás diría nada del pacto silencio y profundo entre él y yo. Esa noche se había abierto la puerta para un sinnúmero de sucesos potentes, que nos dejarían una marca imborrable por la eternidad.

El sol se coló por las ventanas, tan furtivamente que me encandiló aún con los ojos cerrados. Me levanté, me duché y me fui a misa ¡Me sentía tan sucia! Yo tenía quince años, él no lo sabía, pero esa era la verdad. Caminé un par de cuadras y me acerqué a una parroquia, totalmente sola. Últimamente, la frecuentaba, era mi refugio, pero no había aliviado mi confusión al visitarle.

Llegué a mi casa a almorzar y Reneé me esperaba sola, Phil había salido con sus amigos buenos para el trago y ella, para variar, quedó abandonada. Comió poco y nada y se largó a fumar la tarde entera, como cada vez que él desaparecía. Sentía rabia con ese hombre.

Ayudé a recoger la mesa y me encerré en la pieza. Afuera de mi puerta había quedado Reneé y sus problemas, junto a Jean, mi nana amorosa y la mano derecha de mi sufrida madre, que parecía más adolescente que yo soportando a un hombre que le faltaba el respeto de todos los modos imaginables.

Tomé una de mis esquelas, coleccionadas desde cuando era pequeña y comencé a escribir… necesitaba descargar mis emociones dulces y amargas. Le escribí a él y debajo dibujé a Torcuato, un marcianito que me había enseñado mi madre desde pequeña y una tortuguita, que era Edward. Según mi opinión, la parte del cuello y la mandíbula bien delineada de mi novio se parecía al de ese animalito.

Esa tarde no nos pudimos ver, porque igualmente tenía que "compartir" con mi familia y no podía dedicarle todo el tiempo a mi nuevo amor, porque siempre me dijeron que había que "equilibrar" las cosas en la vida.

A las seis de la tarde sonó mi móvil.

–¡Bella! –su voz fue como la caricia de un pincel suave sobre la piel.

–¡Edward! –mi corazón se sobresaltó de inmediato y una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en mi rostro. Aún era ignorante al amor que sentiría por él, más pronto que nunca.

–¿Cómo estás? –sonrió.

–Muy bien y ¿tú? –contra pregunté de inmediato.

–Queriéndote ver pronto –sus frases eran delicadas y sinceras.

–Yo…yo también –titubeé por mera timidez.

Inspiró profundo y calló.

–¿Qué hiciste hoy? –preguntó.

–¡Uf! Me levanté temprano y fui a misa, luego almorcé –contesté con el corazón comprimido.

–¿Vas siempre a misa? –pareció extrañarle.

–Intento, en verdad voy por cuenta propia…

–¡Vaya! Y ¿A qué iglesia vas? –parecía realmente interesado.

–A una que está a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa…

–Creo que la he visto –aseguró.

Él me contó que había salido a trotar y que en la tarde había revisado un par de libros para una propuesta que debían entregar en tres semanas más. De un momento a otro pareció más complicado, me tenía que contar algo.

–Sabes… mañana a primera hora me voy a New York por tres semanas. Debo ir a representar a la empresa en un concurso sobre proyectos ecológicos.

¡Tres semanas sin verlo! ¡Uf! No quería, y yo que más encima había decido no vernos hoy.

–Bueno ¡Qué lástima! No por el proyecto, sino porque te vas –agregué confusa. Él soltó una risita baja.

–Te llamaré –me prometió.

–Entonces… nos veremos en harto tiempo más… –sonreí decepcionada.

–Eso creo –agregó dulcemente.

--Un beso –colapsó mi corazón.

–Otro para ti –corté.

Sentí mucho miedo, pensé que tal vez él se había querido sacar el gustito conmigo y nada más y yo había caído como una idiota a sus pies. Mis pensamientos negativos no duraron tanto y pronto analicé que si me llamaba, era porque le interesaba, de lo contrario, lo hubiese obviado. Además, si lo del viaje fuera mentira, no tardaría en enterarme, sería absurdo mentirme.

Los miedos se disiparon cuando a diario sonaba mi móvil y era él. Su modo era cada día más cariñoso y atento. Me contaba por menores de cómo le había ido en el concurso al que postulaban, cómo estaban en comparación al resto, en fin.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, pero ya quedaba sólo un par de días para verlo, porque llegaba el martes y hoy era domingo. Fui a misa, sola. Miré hacia delante muy atenta, pero con la mente en Edward. Giré mi rostro y vi como a paso lento y sonriente, se asomaba por el umbral de la entrada. Sus cabellos broncíneos relucieron como diamantes a contraluz y su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón brincara a punto de infarto.

–¡Hola! –susurró sigilosamente y se acomodó en el asiento libre, a mi lado izquierdo.

–¡Hola! –sonreí, realmente contenta.

No dejamos de mirarnos, aunque aparentamos estar concentrados en la prédica. Por fin terminó y salimos, sin darnos las manos. Caminamos un par de cuadras y me cogió por la cintura, elevándome hasta dejarme frente a frente a su maravilloso rostro de dios heleno.

–¡Te extrañé! –acarició mis mejillas con ambas manos.

–¡Yo también! –exhalé ya más relajada, convenciéndome que ese hombre maravilloso estaba frente a mí.

–¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? ¡Vamos a Las Colonias! Ya empezaron… –me invitó.

–¡Uf! No sé, déjame avisar… –cogí mi móvil y marqué al de Renée.

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut._

–Bella –respondió Reneé con la voz apagada, como siempre este último tiempo.

–Mamá ¿puedo ir a Las Colonias con Edward?—pregunté ansiosa, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia él.

–¿Y no vendrás a almorzar? –exigió molesta.

–No, pero no llegaré tarde… --traté de persuadirla.

–Está bien –dijo de mal modo– pero no llegues tarde ¿Ok?

–Bueno –corté feliz.

Sonreí y él me miró entusiasmado.

–¿Puedes? –sus ojos se iluminaron.

–Obvio –torcí mi boca en un gesto soberbio.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!

Nos fuimos caminando hasta la costanera. Era un día frío, pero cálido para nosotros. Caminamos con las manos entrelazadas y una gran sonrisa dibujada en los rostros. Llegamos a la costanera, donde se llevaban a cabo "Las Colonias". Un grupo de stand de distintos países, donde mostraban su cultura y gastronomía típica.

Primero pasamos por la Alemana, donde habían grandes barriles de cerveza y unos gorditos pelirrojos que la servían con gracia. Continuamos por la japonesa, con una inmensa variedad de sushi y una mujercita menuda que replicaba en una hoja y con tinta negra, las palabras que los visitantes querían estampar en una lengua desconocida. Un poco más allá había comida árabe y marroquí. Y al final, estaba la colonia italiana, con pizzas, pastas y música rimbombante y decoración colorida.

Visitamos cada una con especial cuidado, comentamos sobre nuestras comidas favoritas, para él la pizza y para mí, sushi. La gente iba y venía hasta el atardecer. El ambiente estaba más frío y el mar rugía gris y poderoso.

Cogimos un taxi y nos fuimos a la Casa Vieja, aún tenía tiempo. En el hall, living y comedor no había nadie, así que no dudamos en ir a su dormitorio, aunque yo sí, porque sentí miedo, no sabía cómo enfrentarme a esto, nuevamente… aunque el mes ya se cumpliría ¡Arg!

Edward abrió su habitación con cautela. Encendió el televisor y me invitó a recostarme sobre su cama. Por supuesto sería sólo un preámbulo sencillo. Me acomodé aún con la chaqueta puesta, como lista a escapar en cualquier instante. Él lo sabía, pero era paciente. No me di cuenta en que momento, pero me sumí en sus labios deliciosos con entrega y muchos, pero muchos nervios.

Él dejó pasar su lengua dulce hasta encontrarse con la mía. Bajó sus labios delicadamente hasta mis hombros para humedecerlos con cautela. Con su mano derecha bajo los pabilos de mi polera azul para mordisquearme los hombros. Besé su quijada, donde se asomaban unos tímidos vellos rubios. Olí su piel varonil y me impregné de esa testosterona sensual. La comisura de sus labios se acercaron a los bordes de mis orejas, haciéndome estremecer.

Aún no aflojaba ninguna pieza de mi vestimenta. Edward me acariciaba por el borde de las caderas, aferrándome hacia él con sus dos manos. Subió mi polera, para que sus dedos lánguidos y tibios se encontraran con mi piel. Besó mi ombligo y dibujó círculos sobre mi vientre ansioso. Esas manos hábiles desabrocharon mi corpiño, hasta liberar mis pechos erectos, ante el contacto con su saliva.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron una y otra vez. Aún con el calibre de los juegos, no había permitido que me sacara ni una de las prendas de la que vestía.

–¿Puedo? –me miró alegre, torciendo sus labios frambuesa en una sonrisa seductora. Dejé que sacara mi chaqueta. La tomó con cuidado y la puso a los pies de la cama. Sus manos se fueron directo a mi polera y la sacó, seguido del corpiño, que estaba suelto y arriba, pero aún con los breteles sobre mis hombros. Se acercaba el momento, nuevamente, mi corazón latía fuerte y mi estómago sufría estragos.

Que mi pantalón saliera era cosa de minutos…

Cogí el borde de ese polerón blanco con franjas celestes y lo saqué, junto con la polera. Él mismo continuó con sus pantalones. Ya nos encontrábamos desnudos, frente a frente, otra vez. Lo miré confundida y él tapó mis dudas con un beso sabroso y cargado de emoción.

Continuaba tensa, y él lo notó. Descendió con sus besos húmedos desde mi boca hasta mi parte íntima. Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir su lengua contra ese lugar tan sensible, pero fue un buen método. Llegó pronto hasta mí, conmigo de paso, y me besó, acariciando mis glúteos con firmeza. Separó mis rodillas y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

Se fue acercando lentamente, hasta introducirse en mí. Ahora estaba más seguro, menos tembloroso.

–¿Estás bien? –me preguntó con la voz a punto de desvanecerse en placer.

–Sí –tragué saliva, temí que me doliera.

Su cuerpo de hombre se pegó al mío como un imán, disfrutando de cada roce, beso y caricia ¡Esto era lo mejor! Ya estaba completamente húmeda y podía recibirlo sin problemas una y mil veces.

–Edward, no puedes… –le supliqué.

–Lo sé –sonrió con la piel rosada, a punto de culminar el placer. Sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para no continuar dentro de mí.

Me besó nuevamente y se acomodó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por debajo de mi cabeza, invitándome a descansar sobre su pecho agitado y caluroso. Pasé mi brazo sobre su tronco y él acarició mi cabello. Nos quedamos descansando un par de minutos, hasta que él me susurró al oído.

–Tenemos que irnos o tendrás problemas en tu casa –me susurró con los labios pegados a mi cabello.

–¡Quiero quedarme contigo! –exclamé muy a gusto.

–Yo también ¡Ven! –me arrastró por la cintura y me acomodó sobre su cuerpo. Nos volvimos a besar y nuestros signos de alerta, comenzaron a revivir.

Apoyé mis rodillas, cada una al lado de sus caderas y me dejé caer sobre su intimidad. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cintura y me enseñaron cómo moverme para darle placer, mientras yo buscaba el propio. Jadeábamos de gozo, pero no podíamos dejarnos, era como una adicción poderosa, más que una droga. Tuve que salir antes que sus ansias desembocaran en mí.

Cuando por fin logramos vestirnos y llegué a mi casa, ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Entré a hurtadillas, pero Reneé me esperaba en el living, con la luz apagada y un cigarro en la mano.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –me gruñó. Se había acabado la felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

_**Golpeaditos**_

Reneé estaba más delgada, con cara de histérica y el cigarro era su compañero permanente. Vi su silueta bajo las penumbras del ventanal del living.

--¿No dijiste que llegarías temprano? —me increpó con la voz irritada.

—¡Uf! Lo siento mamá, se me hizo tarde. No se volverá a repetir —respondí rápidamente y giré hacia el pasillo para subir a mi habitación.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a mentir, Bella ¿lo has entendido? —alzó la voz levemente.

—¡Claro! —corrí a mi pieza y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

El trago amargo del enfrentamiento con Reneé se había disipado inmediatamente después de recordar mi exquisita noche junto a Edward. Cogí mi pijama rosado con celeste, de algodón, con un gatito estampado en el pecho, y apoyé la cabeza contra la almohada, mientras me acomodaba en posición fetal.

Podía ver su rostro con claridad y emoción ¡Era el más lindo del universo! Su sonrisa causaba estragos en mi estómago y para que decir sus besos y caricias, me llevaban directo al cielo sin escalas.

La mañana siguiente, una ruidosa aspiradora me sacó de mis plácidos sueños, volviéndome a la realidad. Miré hacia los pies de mi cama y vi a Jane, mi adorada nana, pasando _el chancho_ en mi habitación, por estrictas órdenes de mi madre ¡Qué bien hacia para fastidiarme cuando se lo proponía! ¡Arg!

A regañadientes me puse de pie y fui a la cocina en busca de una taza de leche descremada, junto a una tostada de pan integral con mermelada _diet_. Me había sometido a régimen estrictísimo, porque desde que había llegado a Forks, mi peso se incrementó en más de cinco kilos en comparación al original.

Desayuné en el comedor sola, mientras mi madre se paseaba de arriba abajo, con el bendito cigarrillo en la mano, parecía más demacrada que ayer. Phil, aún no aparecía de su última farra. Esa tarde de domingo me junté con Alice y Victoria, en casa de mi duende amiga.

Esa tarde me enteré que Jasper no la llamaba hace más de tres días, andaba absolutamente desaparecido. Mi amiga sentía pena, pero aún no se resignaba a perderlo, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor confabulaba con lo contrario. Cuando salimos, Victoria, con esos expresivos y cristalinos ojos celestes, me dijo que se había enterado que la semana pasada, Jasper había dicho que sólo salía con Alice porque era la hija del _jefe_, pero no tenía ningún interés real en ella.

La observé con discreción, Victoria, al igual que su hermana Grace, babeaban por Jasper, desde que había llegado a Forks. Ambas se habían disputado su atención hasta el cansancio, incluso, en el caso de Victoria, que estaba medio de novia con James.

El primer comentario que oí, de parte de ambas hermanas, cuando llegó Jasper fue "¡Es estupendo! Alto, de unos expresivos y radiantes ojos pardos, poseedor de una maravillosa sonrisa y ¡El más rico de todos!". Después lo conocí y me di cuenta que todo era cierto y más, pero a mí, honestamente, jamás me gustó. Lo encontré soberbio y demasiado pagado de sí mismo, sabía que todas morían por él, y a mí, nunca me ha gustado tener trofeos comunes, son peligrosos porque son deseados por el entorno, y en el primer descuido ¡Paf! Te lo quitan sin mayor aviso. Así era Jasper para mí, sin embargo, mi querida amiga Alice hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y se enamoró como una tonta.

Durante la semana no se supo nada del susodicho, mi pobre amiga estaba muy abatida, a pesar de que trataba de no demostrarlo, pero sus ojitos ocres, siempre vivos y radiantes, ahora estaban apagados y tristes.

Llegó el viernes y con Edward habíamos quedado de juntarnos en el "Partenón". Yo iría con mis amigas —la excusa que había dado en mi casa, por lo que tenía que hacerla real— y él, con los suyos. Devuelta de las agotadoras clases, caminé junto a Alice y Ángela. Está última no salía nunca, vivía encamada con Erick.

—¡Esta noche saldremos! ¿cierto, Alice? —miré a Ángela— ¿vienes con nosotras esta vez? —le sonreí.

—La verdad no creo —decretó _tranquilín_ de inmediato, sin siquiera dar espacio para insistir.

—Y ¿tú, Alice? —la miré entusiasmada.

—¡Claro! Hoy a las diez —aseguró con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Está bien! No me falles ¿Ok? —le advertí.

—Por supuesto que no… —respondió triste, pero muy bien disimulado, sólo porque la conocía a la perfección, supe cuáles eran sus reales sentimientos.

Llegué a mi casa, conversé un rato con Reneé y le conté que iba a salir. Phil aún no se dignaba a volver ¡Vaya el marido que se encontró mi madre!

Un cuarto para las diez llamé a Alice.

—¡Hola! —dije muy alegremente.

—Hola —respondió con voz de funeral. Algo iba mal.

—¿Lista para salir? —insistí, aunque sabía que no iría, su voz lo decretó al contestar.

—Bella me vas a matar pero…

—No vas a salir… —continué la frase ya media molesta.

—¡No es que no quiera! —continuó— mis padres no me dejan… dicen que no corresponde que salga sola si estoy de novia con Jasper ¡Arg! —gruñó.

—¿Qué dices? —reclamé exaltada.

—Así es —ronroneó casi a punto de llorar.

—Pero ¡Qué injusto! Si ni siquiera se ha dignado a aparecer —exclamé irritada.

—¡Para que veas! —dijo aún más deprimida. No la seguí torturando— ¿Irás de todos modos? —preguntó.

—Lo intentaré, veré si Victoria o Jessica se animan a salir —dije resignada— me quedé de juntar allá con Edward.

—¡Buuuu! Lo siento amiga, no quise estropearte el panorama, pero en verdad, no puedo —pidió disculpas.

—No es tu culpa amiga… y bueno, habla con Jasper para que aclaren toda esta situación. Un beso —me despedí.

—Otro para ti —cortó triste.

¡Ayyyy! ¡Qué rabia ese Jasper! De seguro se andaba con sus cosas medias escondidas y nos arruinaba el panorama a todos por su culpa. Llamé a Victoria y Jessica, y como nunca, ninguna podía salir. Por ningún motivo dejaría de ver a mi novio, así que cogí dinero y me fui en un taxi al "Partenón".

Llegué a la fila de la entrada y no vislumbré a Edward. Lo llamé. Había tenido un inconveniente de último minuto, pero venía en camino. Me puse a esperar, cuando entre la muchedumbre, apareció Jasper, radiante, todo un becerro de oro que revolvía las hormonas de cualquier mujercita que lo veía. Eché otro vistazo y me di cuenta de un pequeño y fatídico detalle, venía acompañado y no precisamente de mi amiga. Me hice un poco hacia atrás para que no me viera de inmediato y cuando estuvo a mi lado lo saludé con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Hola Jasper! —torcí una sonrisa burlesca. Él se puso rojo, a punto de estallar en llamas. Sus cautivadores ojos verdes, ahora parecieron salirse de sus órbitas, sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Hola! —estaba cada vez más colorado, en cualquier minuto ocurriría un combustión espontánea.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? —lo miré con malicia ¡Desgraciado! Por él, mi querida amiga se había quedado sin salir ¡Arg! Me acerqué a la exótica muchacha de cabellos rizados, tez morena y extremadamente curvilínea, y la besé en la mejilla, presentándome— Ya que Jasper no nos presenta ¡Soy Bella! Tú eres… —presioné para que dijera su nombre, aún a sabiendas de que ella era una absoluta ignorante de lo que sucedía. La chica sonrió— Carol —respondió. Sonreí, sin quitarle la mirada a Jasper.

—Carol, mira tú y ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? —continué. El novio de mi amiga me fulminaba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Un par de semanas —respondió ella ilusamente, mientras él me carbonizaba, ya sin sonreír— ¿Viniste sola? —preguntó Carol. Esta era mi venganza.

—Si, bueno, mi mejor amiga que me acompañaría tuvo problemas con su novio desaparecido y sus papás no la dejaron salir, porque consideran que no corresponde que salga sola si está de novia —¡Toma idiota! Lo miré. La muchacha sonrió.

Algo le susurró al oído y la chica partió sonriente hacia la entrada. Jasper se quedó frente a mí. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y aún lucía un rojo encandilante. Se movía de un lado a otro, girando sobre sí mismo, pero sin mover los pies, dándome de vez en vez sobre mi brazo.

—¡No digas nada! —sonreía muy, pero muy nervioso. Enarqué una ceja incrédula.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdón? Pretendes que no le cuente a mi amiga que te vi con otra… —reclamé.

—¡Anda! Si la voy a llamar… —insistía tan consternado como un niño que ha sido atrapado en la peor de sus travesuras.

Lo quedé mirando, confusa, pero sin demostrárselo y le di una posibilidad.

—Mira Jasper, si yo te veo adentro, _solo_ —recalqué— no le diré nada a Alice, pero si te vas con ella o entras acompañado… ¡Lo siento! No tengo opción —decreté.

Me miró con furia, dio media vuelta y se fue engrifado como un gato. A lo lejos avisté a mi amorcito. Sonreía y miró a Jasper extrañado. Le conté lo que había pasado esa noche.

—¡No te entrometas! —me advirtió y me arrulló entre sus brazos, en tanto, entrábamos a la discotheque.

—Es mi amiga, Edward. No puedo ocultárselo —decidí.

Durante la noche, mientas disfrutaba de un sensual baile con mi novio, acariciando su cabello broncíneo, queriéndome fundir en el cada momento, noté que Jasper no entró, en pocas palabras, se fue con _ella_, haciendo caso omiso a mis advertencias.

Llegué a mi casa cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, después de una intensa noche de baile junto a mi exquisito novio de catálogo y no pude pegar un ojo, estaba confundida, no sabía si contárselo o no a Alice. Por un lado me sentía una entrometida, una verdadera vieja alcahueta, pero por otro lado, estaba mi amistad y la lealtad hacia mi querida amiga. Tras unas horas de haber conciliado el sueño, sonó el timbre de mi casa. Me levanté como resorte. Abrí la puerta y casi me caigo de espaldas cuando veo a Alice en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —sus ojos tostados se internaron en los míos, haciéndome estremecer hasta los huesos. Imposible mentirle.

—¡Uf! ¿La verdad? —pregunté ansiosamente.

—¡Claro! —sus ojos parecían expectantes.

No tuve opción. Ella se sentó a los pies de mi cama, escuchando con atención cada palabra como si en ellas, pudiese descifrar algo más. Asentía, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

—¡Lo sabía! —fue su comentario final.

—¡Lo siento! –exclamé confundida.

—¡Idiota! —inspiró fuerte, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—¿Vamos por un helado al _Fiori di Gelatto_? —intenté entusiasmarla.

—Obvio —se puso de pie y nos quedamos conversando durante toda la mañana, hasta que cada una partió a su casa a almorzar.

El fin de semana siguiente, la mayoría de los forestínes se fueron a terreno de viernes a sábado. Debían llevar a cabo un proyecto, por lo que una visita _in situ_ era estrictamente necesaria para obtener las mejores ideas. Solo quedaron Jacob y Emmett, que irían una semana después.

Ese sábado nos reunimos en la casa de Ángela. Estaba Jessica, Victoria, Alice, Emmett, Jacob y yo. Esta noche: _golpeaditos_ ¡Auuuuuuu!

Nos sentamos en el patio trasero de la casa de _tranquilín_, con una botella de tequila y otra de bebida blanca. Cogimos unos vasos diminutos, mientras el resto gritaba y aullaba de absoluta borrachera. Era el turno de Jessica. Emmett preparó el vasito, lo agitó y se preparó para su cuarta ronda.

Victoria cogió su cabeza entre las dos manos y la agitó, hasta decir basta. "¡Eeeeeeee!", se oía de parte de Emmett y Jacob. Nosotros reíamos, muy borrachas. Era mi turno número tres. Cerré los ojos y me metí otro de estos vasitos de alcohol puro. Jacob me agitó la cabeza, con pica, y cuando abrí los párpados, la cabeza me daba tumbos de un lado a otro.

Alice, que siempre tuvo mayor resistencia, reía, completamente ebria. Jessica se puso de pie y se fue de bruces contra una silla ¡Uy! Me llegó a doler a mí ¡Qué horror! Se paró sin problemas y se fue a vomitar al baño. A la pobre Ángela le brillaban los ojitos como dos luceros.

—¡Vamos a la piscina! —nos instó Ángela.

—.¿A la piscina? No tenemos ni traje de baño —repliqué.

—¡Y quién los necesita, conejita! —Emmett soltó una carcajada, su hálito tibio y embriagador, me llegaba a un metro.

—Es verdad —agregó Jessica borracha desde el umbral de la puerta, había vuelto, con el cabello desordenado.

—_Mmmmmmmm_ —Alice no parecía muy convencida.

—¡Vamos! No sean pernas —nos gritó Victoria.

Nos miramos con Alice y rompimos a reír.

—Bueno, qué le hace el agua al pescado —mi amiga soltó una carcajada.

—Nos bañamos _empelotitas_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es sólo una fraternal amistad —Emmett nos sonrió, borracho.

Cruzamos el pedazo de bosque que nos separaba de la piscina temperada. Jacob se fue a conseguir las llaves con el cuidador. Entramos, y una bocanada espesa de agua caliente nos invadió las narices y nos mojó la piel. Giré la cabeza a la derecha y Emmett ya estaba como llegó al mundo ¡Vaya, qué bien dotado era!

—¡Lástima que sea tan sólo una fraternal amistad! —me susurró Ángela al oído, tras ver a nuestro amigo. Ambas rompimos a reír.

Se zambulló en un piquero brusco y cuando ya estuvo con la cabeza afuera nuevamente, nos gritó.

—¡Ya, tírense! ¡No sean cobardes!

Un chapoteo llamó nuestra atención. Se había lanzado Jacob con unos apretados boxer ajustados. No sabía si era a raíz de los golpeaditos o la realidad, pero nuestros amiguitos, parecían muy, muy bien _agraciaditos_. Jessica se lanzó en ropa interior, con una tanga ínfima, roja de encaje y sostén negro. La seguí yo, con un latero conjunto blanco con vuelitos. Continuó, Victoria, seguida de Ángela y por fin, de Alice.

Por debajo de la piscina, mordiéndome las pantorrillas apareció Emmett.

—¡Idiota! —grité histérica. Él soltó una risotada que hizo eco en la cúpula de vapor. Continuó con Victoria y Ángela.

Cuando ya se nos habían bajado un poco las revoluciones, y yo estaba descansando en una orilla de de la piscina, junto a Victoria, se me acercó Jacob. Mi amiga se salió de la piscina para dejarnos solitos.

Tenía el cabello mojado y sonreía con claridad, sus ojos negros como la noche se iluminaron. Su bella y envidiable piel canela contrastó con sus resplandecientes y perfectos dientes de marfil.

—¡Bella! —torció una risita seductora.

—Jake —me hice hacia atrás, apoyando mi brazo en la orilla de la piscina.

—¡Te ves muy bien en, bueno, prendas íntimas! —carraspeó falsamente, siempre sosteniendo una sonrisa.

—Gracias, tú también —¡Idiota! Este comentario era fruto del alcohol. Él volvió a reír.

—Gracias —levantó ambas cejas en un gesto de agradable asombro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —continuó cada vez más cerca de mi cuerpo.

—Bien, gracias y tú… supe que estabas saliendo con Grace —lo increpé.

Inspiró profundo.

—No tengo opción… tú me dejaste —me susurró al oído y al hacerse hacia atrás quedó con su rostro muy, inadecuadamente, cerca del mío. Sus carnosos labios estaban con gotitas de agua ¡Uf! "¡Contrólate!, Bella", me repetí a mi misma una y otra vez.

Jacob fue acercando su rostro cada vez más y mis hormonas se fueron revolucionando, hasta que ¡Menos mal! Apareció Emmett, debajo del agua, interponiendo su sonrisa entre nuestras caras.

—¡Perdón! —dijo sin ninguna intención de retirarse.

Jacob lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Aproveché de hacerme hacia atrás.

—¡Imbécil! —masculló Jake entre dientes.

Nadé hacia la esquina y salí de la piscina. Afuera estaban el resto de mis amigas. El último en abandonar la pileta fue Emmett, sin ningún escrúpulo de que los viéramos en su faceta más íntima, es más se paseaba de lado a lado, mostrando y luciendo su poderosa "herramienta". Intentamos ignorarlo, pero él sabía que era imposible.

Esperamos secarnos un tanto y nos pusimos la ropa seca sobre la mojada. La mitad estaba casi con pulmonía al día siguiente.

Edward nunca se enteró de nuestras travesuras, y era lo mejor, porque en verdad no le hubiesen gustado, aunque Emmett fuese su amigo. El sábado que seguía nos vimos en la Casa Vieja.

Me pegué a él como una lapa. Nos fundimos en un beso suave y cargoso, pero esta vez nos quedamos en el living de la Casa… para bueno hacer cositas ricas…


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap VII: My man**

Alice, como era de prever, rompió con Jasper. El muy idiota la llamó el domingo siguiente y cuando le contestó, no habló nada.

–Hola –contestó mi amiga, lo bastante distante como para que él se enterara de que no era una estúpida.

–Hola –otro silencio incómodo.

–¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –insistió ella, picada.

–No sé… dime tú –agregó él desafiante, poniéndose el parche ante la herida.

–¿Qué te podría decir yo…? –continuó la duende, ya irritada.

–Mmmm, no sé ¿alguien te dijo algo? –preguntó el idiota de Jasper. A veces pensaba que lo que tenía de regio era debido a su inteligencia liviana.

Alice se engrifó, pero se contuvo. Me llamó para que me pusiera a lado de su oreja y el auricular, para oír lo que él le decía.

–¿Y quién o qué me podrían haber dicho? –replicó, mi amiga con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

–¿Quién? ¡Vaya! –exclamó extrañado– la boquita de cereza de Bella.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi amiga en esto? –noté las cremillas en su inflexión de voz cuando mencionó "mi amiga".

–Mmmm, no sé, dime tú –estaba cada vez más confundido.

–¿Algún rumor que entrometa tu dignidad? –soltó una risita por lo bajito.

–¡Viste! ¡Habló contigo! –Jasper explotó de ira.

–¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Es mi amiga! –le rebatió Alice, molesta.

–¿Por qué se mete en lo que no le corresponde? ¡Debería preocuparse de su noviecito y no de mi vida! ¿o a lo mejor le gusto? –respondió, visiblemente desorientado. Abrí los ojos como platos y ella me guiñó un ojo.

–Parece que tienes problemas de autoestima –señaló mi amiga, burlándose.

–¡A mí no me faltan mujeres! –exclamó él, consternado ¡Qué idiota pagado de sí mismo!

–Jasper… eres un pobre y triste infeliz. Me alegro mucho de haberme dado cuenta a tiempo… –respondió ella, calmada.

–¡Esa tonta de tu amiga me la va a pagar! –amenazó furioso y ambas rompimos a reír– ¿está ella ahí? –reclamó más que furioso.

Ambas reíamos a carcajadas.

–¡Tú te lo pierdes, Alice! –dijo el rubio, desesperado.

–Adiós, pobre idiota –mi amiga le cortó el teléfono y dio por finalizada la relación.

Sé que estaba dolida, pero, su dignidad y el amor por sí misma era mucho mayor como para dejarse arrastrar por un tonto vanidoso como Jasper. Esa tarde pedimos unas pizzas y por fin me devolví a mi casa cerca de las diez de la noche.

Dos semanas más tarde me junté con mi novio a la hora de almuerzo, como era costumbre este último tiempo. Nos reuníamos a partir de la una de la tarde, o a veces antes, y yo llegaba muy entrada la noche. Gran parte del día estábamos en la Casa Vieja, puntualmente en la zona cero: su dormitorio.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor en mi casa, ahora Phil, a raíz del trago había perdido el trabajo. Reneé estaba cada vez más histérica y gruñona, me retaba todo el día por cualquier cosa y le irritaba profundamente que estuviera de novio con un forestín. Decía que él era muy mayor para mí. En verdad su opinión me resbalaba, yo era feliz junto a Edward, y eso era lo único válido. Mi casa era un infierno, las peleas entre Phil y mi madre eran a diario, muy agresivas, incluso una vez, vi como él le dio una bofetada. Quedé paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, con el corazón apretado y los ojos anegados de lágrimas por la impotencia.

–¡Deja a mi madre! –le grité con la voz ahogada de la impresión.

–Bella ¡Ándate a tu dormitorio! –me suplicó mi madre. Me fui con el corazón derramando sangre ¡Esto había sido muy impresionante! Y mi madre ¿Por qué lo aguantaba? Me encerré en mi habitación con la firme decisión de vengarme de ese hombre del mal, que sólo nos había arruinado la vida.

Quise patear todo a mi alrededor, pero me contuve ¡Maldito hombre! ¡Maldito! Y Reneé es una estúpida. Me senté sobre el suelo, con las rodillas flectadas, envueltas entre mis brazos y dejé que un par de lágrimas de ira contenida, brotaran de mis ojos. Encendí el televisor en intenté ver una película, mientras de fondo oía los gritos de ambos, con insultos, de grueso calibre, incluidos.

No soporté más esta situación asquerosa, cogí mi móvil, las llaves, un abrigo y me fui a dar una vuelta a la costanera. Casi no sentía las piernas, tenía el corazón comprimido y no paré de llorar en varias horas. Pensé en una mil maneras de vengarme, y la primera era denunciarlo, pero ¿qué diría toda la gente que conozco? ¡Qué vergüenza! Y ¿Edward? Si quiera volver con mis abuelos a Phoenix, significaba separarme de él ¡Eso era lo único que podría soportar! ¡Todo, menos eso!

Volví a mi casa tarde y me encerré en mi cuarto, ni siquiera saludé a Reneé, porque ella estaba sola, nuevamente, porque el alcohólico se había mandado a cambiar, para mí, era un verdadero alivio.

Gracias a estas situaciones, sumado a mi amor por Edward, los viernes, sábados y domingos, prácticamente vivíamos juntos. Esa tarde de sábado estaba particularmente tibia. Después de almorzar fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y terminamos en la piscina temperada. Estábamos solos. Entramos y el vaho particular nos invadió los pulmones. Él me miraba con entusiasmo, sus ojos brillaban hasta sacar radiantes chispas. Se traía algo entre manos.

Él se paró en la orilla de la piscina y yo me acerqué a besarlo, teniendo especial cuidado de no afirmarme de su cuerpo, porque mi plan era empujarlo. Lo besé, dejando pasar mi lengua sensualmente hasta su boca. Sus manos comenzaron a rodearme por la cintura, pero no lo dejé. Di un paso hacia atrás y luego, lo empujé, pero ¡Arg! Todo el tiempo sabía de mis sórdidas intenciones, entonces, por supuesto, más ágil que yo, me alcanzó a coger de la manga y me lanzó junto a él dentro de la piscina.

Salimos a la superficie entre carcajadas bruscas. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi, hasta alcanzarme con una de sus manos. Acercó su rostro de ángel, con el cabello húmedo y los labios rojos carmesí y me cogió por la cintura hacia él. Se inclinó hacia mi boca y un sensual beso me sumergió en su mundo. Crucé mis piernas, pesadas por el jeans mojadas, por detrás de sus caderas y él bajó sus manos hacia mis glúteos.

–Te adoro mi vida –sus ojos de miel se derritieron hasta provocarme un estremecimiento por la columna.

–¡Y yo a ti, Edward! –en verdad, él era todo mi mundo.

Su boca húmeda descendió hasta el borde de mis pechos y hábilmente liberó uno para succionarlo. La piel pálida de su rostro, ahora cambiaba a rosado intenso. De repente, oímos que se abrió la puerta. Rápidamente me acomodé la polera, mientras el guardia se acercaba a nosotros.

–¡Edward! –llamó a mi novio– no se pueden bañar con ropa.

–¡Anda, Alex! No seas latero –le respondió mi novio, haciendo un gesto de ruego.

–¡Lo siento! –negó con la cabeza.

Me miró con cara de niño al que le han terminado su juego y me acompañó hasta la orilla. Estábamos estilando. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me llevó a su dormitorio. En cuanto entramos, comenzó el juego.

Su piel nívea se imponía muy elegante. Esos ojos tostados estaban pegados a los míos. Llevó ambas manos hacia mi polera y me la sacó, al igual que el sostén, con la excusa de que me enfriaría. Su boca se fue directo a mis pechos, que reaccionaron de inmediato ante su lengua tibia. Mis pantalones fueron el siguiente paso.

Cuando ya estuve completamente desnuda y él también, sus besos humedecieron mi cuello, mordisqueándome los hombros. Mis manos se posicionaron para acariciar su piel de porcelana, recorriendo cada uno de sus fornidos brazos y estómago. Pasé mis labios por sus caderas hasta definir con círculos cada uno de sus bien marcados pliegues. Seguí por el camino de su ombligo, más abajo. Él me miraba anonadado. Sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros y me suplicaba con los ojos que continuara hacia "ese" lugar.

Nerviosa, pero confiada en su mirada descendí hasta coger su parte íntima con las manos y llevármela a los labios. Edward gruñó de placer. Cuando ya estaba a punto de explotar, me cogió por los brazos y me arrastró hacia el escritorio. Con habilidad pasó sus manos firmes por debajo de mis glúteos, acomodándome sobre la mesa. Mis rodillas se separaron automáticamente y él, de pie, se acercó más hacia mí. Tenía una necesidad urgente de tenerlo en mí. Él lo sabía. Pronto sufriríamos una combustión espontánea.

Estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mí, con su masculinidad endurecida y expectante de abrirse paso a través de mis entrañas. Dejé un momento más de tensión, para que la emoción fuera más fuerte. Mi interior se entregó a él, sin problemas, éramos piezas perfectas, estábamos hechos él uno para el otro.

Nuestros jadeos fueron en aumento, tanto así, que en cada embestida sus caricias se intensificaban, apretándome la carne por debajo de la piel, hasta marcarla con sus dedos. Era el placer más inmenso que había sentido en mi vida. La respuesta de mi cuerpo era inmediata y contracciones fuertes e insistentes se propagaban como una ola a través de mi vientre hasta apoderarse se mi cuerpo por completo. Edward tenía el rostro deformado de placer. Él continuó hasta culminar en febriles estertores.

Nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas y nuestros corazones se necesitaban imperiosamente. Era el fuego vivo que nos embargaba las venas. Ambas respiraciones se fueron acompasando hasta tranquilizarse del todo. Edward por fin sonrió y yo lo seguí.

Me llevó hasta su cama azul y me cobijó con un chal. Se puso un buzo y partió con nuestras ropas a la lavandería.

–¡Vengo en seguida! –advirtió con un bella risita en los labios.

En menos de cinco minutos volvió, con dos tazas de café, porque estaba haciendo frío y esa Casa Vieja, era especialmente helada. Prendió la calefacción y se sentó a mi lado.

–Estaba pensando que… en un futuro –aclaró– estuviéramos juntos… fueras mi señora –sus palabras sonaron dulces y se filtraron en mis oídos como terciopelo. Ya había oscurecido y de fondo se oía "Change the world" de Eric Clapton. Me extendió una mano, para ponerme de pie y me cogió por la cintura. Bailamos la canción. Su cabeza estaba pegada a la mía y sus ojos de miel me miraban con atención y cariño. Creo que nos estábamos enamorando profundamente.

Después de cuarenta minutos me avisó que bajaría a buscar la ropa. Me quedé sola en aquel lugar y no pude dejar de observar para todos lados. Miré, especialmente sus libros, hasta que sin quererlo, me encontré con un album de fotografías. En la primera salían sus padres, con más gente, amigos y la universidad. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha, quedando paralizada cuando vi una foto de él con una muchacha, increíblemente guapa, de cabello rubio, medio rojizo, pálida y casi tan alta como él. Los observé con el corazón comprimido, pero con muchísima curiosidad y morbo. Él parecía muy feliz, lo que irritó y me hizo sentir celos, y ella, daba la impresión de estar cómoda, pero tenía la mirada triste. Di vuelta la página y allí, me encontré con cuatro o cinco fotos más, al parecer estaban en una fiesta, porque ella vestía de gala. Se me engrifó la piel y sentí que me desvanecía. Sentí ira ¿Quién era esa mujer! ¡Arg! Y ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Seguirían en contacto? ¡Puaj! Cerré el album de sopetón, dejándole sobre la cama.

Fui al closet de Edward y saqué una polera. Ahora la desnudez me incomodaba y mucho. Pronto se abrió la puerta, era él, con una maravillosa sonrisa, pero que no me conmovió, tenía rabia, me sentía traicionada.

–¡Está lista tu ropa! –exclamó con alegría. No respondí. Se giró nuevamente hacia mí cuando notó mi reacción– ¿qué pasó? –torció una risita nerviosa.

–¡Nada! –respondí irritada. Tomé mi ropa y me la empecé a colocar.

Edward se quedó observándome, confundido, y pronto, dio un vistazo hacia la cama. Allí estaban las evidencias. Lo cogió con despreocupación y rió ya más relajado.

–¿Es por esto? –acercó su rostro al mío hasta confundirme.

Asentí, sin hablar, estaba muy dolida.

–Bella, es una antigua novia… –respondió satisfecho, pero tratando persuadirme.

–¿Y por qué guardas sus fotos? –repliqué irritada.

–Son recuerdos… además, hay más gente en esas fotos. Su hermano es mi mejor amigo –siguió, intentando convencerme.

–¿Cómo se llama? –me apoyé sobre el escritorio, amurrada. Lo pensó un segundo y respondió.

–Tanya… –su nombre me hirió los oídos.

–¿La has visto? –lo increpé.

Tensó la mandíbula y me miró, embrollado.

–La última vez que fui a casa de mis padres… pero, sólo conversamos. Yo fui a visitar a Eleazar y mientras lo esperaba, ella llegó.

–No me habías hablado de ella –reclamé.

–No creí que fueran necesario…

–¡Lo era! –mascullé enojada. Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero lo controlé.

–Ella es parte de mi pasado –insistió.

–Parece que no tanto, después de todo la sigues viendo y guardas sus fotos…

–¿Qué importa? Ella sabe que tengo novia…

No le creí.

–¿Qué tan importante fue par ti? –lo recriminé.

–Mucho –sus palabras me hirieron.

Sentí una puñalada fría en mi vientre. Cogí mi mochila y mi abrigo para irme.

–Oye, oye ¿Dónde vas? –me frenó _in situ_.

–Me quiero ir… –se me quebró la voz.

–Bella, bella, mi vida –me llamó con su voz suave, cogiéndome ambos brazos hasta obligarme a mirarlo– ella quedó atrás, tú eres mi vida ahora ¡Te lo juro! –sus palabras me tranquilizaron, sólo en un cincuenta por ciento.

–¡No te quiero perder! –sollocé con mucho temor sobre su pecho tibio, tan mío.

–No mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo y ¡Te amo! –me arrulló entre sus brazos, mientras me besaba la frente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VII****I**

**Un noviazgo común**

Esa noche me contó cómo había sido la relación con su ex novia, Tanya. Ella era un año mayor que él y la conoció a través de Eleazar, ambos entraron en la misma universidad a estudiar ingeniería forestal, además, vivían muy cerca. La madre de ella había muerto cuando tenía diecinueve años, quedando a cargo de una hermana pequeña, Irina, adoptada y de tan sólo siete años. La muchacha sufrió mucho, era la mayor de los tres.

Tuvo que entrar a trabajar a temprana edad, estudió secretariado para terminar pronto y poder trabajar, porque el padre los había abandonado y no sabían nada de él hace bastante tiempo. De verse tanto, Edward y Tanya, fueron solidificando su amistad hasta convertirla en un tormentoso romance. Ella, según lo que cuenta mi novio, era depresiva e indecisa, en cambio él, moría por su amor ¡Arg!

Estuvieron de novios los dos últimos años en que él cursó su carrera, las cosas empeoraron, hasta romper definitivamente un par de meses antes de que Edward se viniera a Forks. Ahora Tanya estaba de novia con un abogado, diez años mayor. Se casaría pronto. Me contó que había estado muy enamorado de ella, pero tenía conciencia de que esa relación jamás hubiese funcionado.

Puestos los antecedentes sobre la mesa y considerando que estaba profundamente enamorada, no tuve más opción que aceptar su versión de la historia ¿Acaso comprobaría lo contrario? Y si lo hacía… ¿Qué ganaría con saberlo? ¡Nada! Mientras Edward estuviese conmigo no tenía de qué preocuparme, aunque en el fondo de mi corazoncito quise ser ella, para que me amara y me idolatrara tal como lo había hecho con esa chica.

El domingo siguiente, para variar, fui a almorzar con mi novio. Después cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer fuimos a la barra de la Casa Vieja. Jugando cacho estaban Emmett, Jake, Erick y Mike. Nos sentamos en un sofá, a un costado de ellos, porque tenía una privilegiada vista al mar, cuando vi entrar por la puerta a Jasper. El rubio platinado resplandecía en su belleza soberbia, lucía una gran sonrisa, caminando con los hombros y el mentón bien levantados. Con esa altanería característica se dirigió a la mesa.

—¡Buena, buena! —gritó Emmett para saludarlo. Él sonrió, pagado de sí mismo, realmente se sentía el más importante de todos.

Saludó a cada uno de ellos menos a mí. Lo quedé mirando perpleja, me sentí incomodísima. Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo tomes en cuenta, es un idiota —me susurró al oído. Nadie más pareció percatarse. Mi novio cogió mi mano y se puso de pie— vamos.

Ya más familiarizada con las escaleras sin barandas, subimos hacia su habitación. Llegamos arriba y puso música, a él le encantaba los clásicos, y yo, me acostumbré a ellos, hasta debo decir que me gustaron.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en tu casa, Bella? —me sonrió con su dulce mirada.

—B… bien —respondí incómoda. Se arrodilló a mi lado y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo.

—¿Segura? ¿Cómo se ha portado Phil, contigo? —insistió cariñosamente.

—No nos hablamos. No me dirige la palabra y yo lo evito…

—Y ¿Qué dice tu madre? —parecía expectante a mi respuesta.

—Nada, ella vive su mundo y creo que él ya le ha lavado el cerebro respecto a mí… —sonreí con tristeza, no pude contener la expresión de la cara. Él movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, noté que tensó la mandíbula, aunque lo disimuló.

—Oye, mírame —bajé la vista, me daba vergüenza y ahora, además sentía pena— ¡Ey, Bella! Mírame —levantó mi rostro con dos de sus dedos lánguidos. Cuando se aseguró de que yo lo miraba, clavó sus ojos tostados como la miel en los míos— Bella, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Si él llega a tocar un solo cabello ¡Lo mató! —su rostro se endureció.

—Gracias —sonreí forzadamente. Edward tenía buenas intenciones, pero era imposible que me defendiera, eso sólo ocurriría en su mente idealista. De todos modos se lo agradecí y él me retribuyó con una hermosa sonrisa. Posó sus delicados labios en los míos y me besó con energía y cariño. Después, me arrulló en sus brazos, mientras observábamos las luces de la noche que se colaban por su ventana.

Me sentía muy cómoda sobre su regazo, tenía la piel tibia, con un agradable aroma dulzón, era la mezcla perfecta entre su piel y ese exquisito perfume con esencia de tabaco y madera. Su pecho se abultaba y bajaba rítmicamente, me había familiarizado también con su respiración constante y el aliento tibio de su boca.

—Cuando nos casemos quiero que vivamos en una casa grande —masculló de modo simple, pero fue justamente esa naturalidad lo que puso en alerta a mi corazón ¿En verdad se quería casar conmigo? ¡Vaya! No respondí, pero mi pulso se aceleró a niveles insospechados. Él esperó mi respuesta, pero como no llegó, continuó— ¿Por qué te casarás conmigo cuando acabes el colegio, cierto? —levantó su cabeza unos centímetros, girándose hasta verme de frente.

—¡Claro! —agregué muy nerviosa, él sonrió aliviado y me arrulló en sus brazos.

El lunes, volvían las monotonías de las clases y yo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Sonreía sola como una verdadera estúpida y era feliz en mi mundo donde Edward era el ser más importante de la tierra. Me puse romántica y la barriga sufría unas exquisitas contracciones cada ciertas horas. A pesar de que las cosas estaban mal en mi casa, me sentía feliz, él era por cierto, mi escudo protector y mi razón de existir, de eso no cabía duda. No había un mundo en que Edward y yo estuviéramos separados ¡Era imposible! Él era el amor de mi vida y aún no sabía mi verdadera edad, esa situación me complicaba un tanto, pero pronto lo olvidé.

La mañana siguiente me metí a la ducha y cuando salí, porque tenía unas incontenibles ganas de hacer _pis_, me di cuenta que mi parte íntima me ardía muchísimo y la orina estaba considerablemente más oscura. Dolía harto. Me aguanté hasta el jueves, pero no resistí más, las molestias eran insoportables y agresivas, esto se iba acrecentando ¡Tenía que ir al médico!¡Arg! Esto significaba que debería pedirle dinero a Reneé para ir y de seguro me esperaba un interrogatorio. Aguanté un poco más, pero en la tarde, de vuelta de clases me acerqué a ella.

—¿Mamá? —la llamé mientras ella leía una revista, recostada sobre su cama.

—Dime —se incorporó para oírme.

—Necesito ir al médico… —dije nerviosa, pero intentando ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué? —sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad.

—Creo que tengo… infección urinaria —respondí.

Se quedó mirándome inquisidoramente, me mataba de incomodidad.

—¡Claro! —respondió y yo me puse de pie— ¡Bella! Me detuvo —volví a retroceder, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Dime —suavicé mi voz.

—¿Hasta tenido relaciones con Edward? —fue directo a la herida ¡Uy, uy! ¿Qué le diría, la verdad? —no dejaba de posar sus ojos caucásicos en mí.

—No, a… ahora —titubeé, en tanto me recargaba en la cama y dibujaba círculos en el plumón sin mirarla.

—Entonces es un sí —vi el asombro en su rostro, con un dejo de desilusión, pero lo disimuló con rapidez— ¿Te estás cuidando? —continuó y me ruboricé hasta las pupilas.

—Sí —agregué.

--¿Tomas anticonceptivos? —continuó. ¡Nooooo! Esta conversación me estaba torturando.

—No, pero hay otros métodos… —contesté en mi defensa.

—¡No son lo suficientemente efectivos! —reclamó.

—Mamá —exclamé irritada— no soy estúpida, yo tampoco quiero quedar embarazada.

Me observó irritada, pero no dijo nada más.

—¡Pide hora al médico! —ordenó descompuesta.

Asentí y salí rápidamente de su habitación. La mañana siguiente fui donde el doctor y esa misma tarde me hice los exámenes pertinentes. Efectivamente tenía infección urinaria y debería poner un _stop_ a mis encuentros febriles con Edward ¡Arg!

El fin de semana siguiente, vimos una película en su habitación, bien acurrucaditos. No nos demoramos en besarnos, acrecentando el calor ambiental.

—Edward, no puedo… —dije disculpándome.

—¡Oh, verdad! —exclamó. Tenía el cabello desordenado y las mejillas rosadas.

—Lo siento…

Se distanció un poco de mí, pegó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama, en tanto yo me acomodé con la barriga apoyada en el colchón.

—Sabes… después de todo no es tan malo —sonrió levemente.

—¿Por qué? —respondí intrigada.

—Dicen que no es bueno tener relaciones tan seguidas, se vuelve tedioso… —se me aprisionó el corazón ¿Ya se había aburrido de mí?

—No creo, es muy entretenido —insistí.

—Yo también lo creo —esbozó una sonrisa, divertido, enarcando ambas cejas doradas.

—¡Intentémoslo! —sugirió y yo me sentí abatida. No podía ser, tenía que demostrarle que hacer el amor era lo mejor que nos podía pasar.

Me di impulso con ambas manos, elevándome hacia su boca. Me adoptó con ternura, acomodándome sobre él. Nuestros besos estaban cargados de necesidad y entrega. Su lengua dulce lamía mis labios con deliciosa habilidad. Lo amaba. Su polera voló y continuamos deshaciéndonos de cada prenda con urgencia.

—Parece que mi sugerencia no va a resultar —susurró entre gemidos agitados.

—No creo y no quiero —respondí con sinceridad. Él sonrió y me siguió besando.

La semana siguiente sería Navidad. Lo más lógico es que él se fuera a pasarla con sus padres, pero para mi gran y agradable sorpresa se quedó, por mí. Por supuesto yo no lo podía invitar a mi casa, pero la familia de Ángela se aseguró de que él, Emmett y Jasper, que se habían quedado en Forks, estuvieran con ellos. Después de la cena nos reunimos. Con mucho esfuerzo le compré una cadenita de oro con una cruz, tenía algunos ahorros y encontré que sería un regalo perfecto para él, sobre todo considerando que su ex le había regalado una alguna vez y yo, no quería ser menos.

Fui a la casa de Ángela Weber, saludé a cada uno de los presentes, menos a Jasper, por supuesto, y cuando todo se fue apagando y llegó la hora de retirarse, le entregué mi obsequio. Cogí su mano de príncipe y dejé una bolsita negra de terciopelo en ella, cerrando sus dedos después. La abrió y vio es saquito con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Sacó la cadena. Sus ojos se emocionaron casi hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Gracias! ¡Es bellísima! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa y me besó en los labios con dulzura. Se la puso de inmediato y yo me sentí muy orgullosa, era como sellar nuestro compromiso, al menos para mí.

Subimos las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, encendió la luz, siempre con una risita agradable.

—¡Esto es para ti! —indicó los regalos que habían encima del escritorio.

—¡Tantos! ¿Por qué? —me sentí avergonzada.

—No es mucho, ven —intentó bajarle el perfil a sus gastos.

Cogió un tremendo perro gigante, de soft, con botas y una jardinera ¡Era Droopy! Abracé mi lindo regalo con emoción. En verdad, él era muy sofisticado con los detalles, yo lo había quedado mirando alguna vez en una vitrina. Luego, continuó con un CD de Paramore y concluyó un chaleco, un tanto aseñorado, pero en fin, tuvo una noble intención, eso era lo importante.

—¡Muchas gracias, mi amor! —lo besé.

—¿Hablaste con tus papás? —pregunté.

—¡Claro! A las doce en punto, te mandaron muchos saludos ¡Mueren por conocerte!

—¿En serio? —exclamé.

—Por supuesto, ya les he hablado tanto de ti, que tan sólo quieren verte. Quizás vengan después de Año Nuevo —quedaba poco— bueno, es primera Navidad que no la paso con ellos, estaban un poco tristes, por eso vienen tan pronto —contestó, mientras arreglaba los papeles de regalo.

Para el año nuevo nos vimos después de las doce, pero ahora todo el grupo nos fuimos a bailar al "Partenón". Baile la noche entera junto a Edward. Tampoco había ido a verlos en esta fecha. Llegué de madrugada a mi casa, menos mal Phil y Reneé, dormían.

Hablamos el viernes, pero el sábado cuando lo llamé no contestó. Insistí más tarde, pero tampoco lo hizo. Llamé a Victoria y le pregunté por James y Edward, por supuesto, y me respondió que no se había movido de la Casa Vieja. Sentí impotencia ¿Por qué no me habría llamado ni contestado? Un nudo se albergó en mi estómago, como consecuencia de un montón de pensamientos nefastos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola queridas lectoras!!!**

**Les quiero agradecer de corazón a quienes siguen mis historia, en verdad, es muy reconfortante...**

**Miles de besotes,**

**Karen**

**Capítulo IX**

**Destinos divididos**

Era todo difícil, extraño ¿Cuál era la razón para que no atendiera el teléfono y se quisiera deshacer de mí de un momento a otro? Al tercer día no soporté más la incertidumbre. Cogí mi bolso y me fui a verlo.

Esa tarde tibia, con el mar bramando a mis espaldas no auguraban nada bueno, para cualquiera sería un día más, en cambio para mí, se tornaría algo distinto de un momento a otro. Tomé un bus que me dejó en la puerta de la Casa Vieja. El cielo gris resplandecía totalmente plateado, tanto, que me provocaba una leve migraña.

Con absoluta certeza de enfrentarme a la verdad y pasos firmes, llegué hasta el _hall_ del antiguo inmueble. Miré hacia la derecha, la izquierda y frente a las escaleras que daban hacia el segundo piso y el dormitorio de Edward. Dudé en subir, pensé que sería lo mejor por algunos segundos, pero pronto desistí, no me quería llevar ninguna desagradable escena, como él con otra o cosas por el estilo. Tenía la barriga contenida y la mandíbula tensa. Apreté mi labio inferior con tal intensidad que un líquido salado se dio paso entre ellos. De alguna manera, tranquilizó mis nervios.

Giré finalmente hacia la derecha y caminé hacia el bar, donde generalmente se reunían, pero no encontré a nadie. Unos tenues rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana con vista al mar. No había rastros de vida. Me detuve dentro de aquel cuarto y sin quererlo fijé mi vista en el suelo. Un vozarrón profundo me sacó del ensimismamiento.

—¡Conejita! —era Erick. Tenía el rostro rosado a raíz del alcohol, por supuesto, a esas alturas ya habría consumido su ración diaria: una botella.

—¡Hola Erick! —sonreí incómoda.

—¿Esperas a Cullen? —continuó cordial y amistoso, _muy_ amistoso.

Asentí, apretando mis labios y cruzando los brazos, en una clara postura de defensa. Por precaución me hice hacia atrás un paso, sin que siquiera Erick lo notara.

—¡Qué bueno que lo visites! Últimamente no se ha visto muy contento… la verdad creo que no esperaba el cambio, pero en fin ¡Así es este trabajo! —sus palabras pasaron filosamente por mis oídos, haciéndome un nudo más profundo en el estómago ¿Qué era ese "cambio"? Las pulsaciones se incrementaron y comencé a sudar frío, ya no podía oír lo que me decía mi peculiar acompañante.

Con la mente confusa, desvié la vista hacia la izquierda y por el umbral de la puerta lo vi aparecer. Parecía más delgado, con grandes y profundas ojeras negras y una tremenda expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Tan gentilmente como siempre, se acercó a nuestro lado, sonrió forzadamente, y su voz aterciopelada agregó.

—Con permiso Erick —pasó su brazo por delante de aquel sujeto desquiciado, y me dio la mano en un gesto cordial, mis dedos se adhirieron a los suyos como un imán. Caminamos por el pasillo frío y oscuro. No hablaba nada. Salimos por la puerta principal y me llevó hacía los jardines de la entrada. El clima ya había cambiado, ahora pegaba fuerte en mi piel, y supongo que en la suya también.

Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados como para que alguien nos oyera, se plantó frente a mí, muy serio, cogió mi rostro con sus manos y sonrió muy débil.

—¿Por qué no contestas mis llamados? —lo increpé con tristeza.

—No me atrevía a llamarte aún… tenía que procesar cómo decírtelo… —agregó lentamente, y mientras lo hacía, mi ansiedad aumentaba a niveles insospechados, casi al borde de la hiperventilación.

—¿Qué cosa, Edward? ¡Dilo de una vez, por favor! Me estás matando con esta incertidumbre —escupí palabras atropelladas.

Cogió aire con dificultad, clavó su rostro en mí con una expresión dura, el entrecejo ceñido y dejando salir cada palabra con tensión.

—Me tengo que ir de Forks. En un mes y medio más trabajaré en la Forestal de Vancouver, una filial de ésta —explicó con dolor en sus ojos.

—¡Edward! —susurré con tristeza, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron de un momento a otro y su mandíbula comenzó a tiritar involuntariamente. Fue inevitable que un par de gotitas, semejante a un par de diamantes, rodaran por sus mejillas de porcelana. Me dio un abrazo ahogado e impotente y el sonido entrecortado de su respiración dejaba en clara evidencia que lloraba.

—¡Te amo! —masculló con la voz densa por la pena— no quiero irme, no quiero dejarte mi amor… —besó mis labios con urgencia.

Aún su noticia no llegaba en totalidad a mi cerebro, aún no caía en la cuenta de que nos separaríamos. Una punzada fría se clavó en mi corazón de adolescente enamorada y la certeza de doblarle la mano al destino salió desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Quédate! —exigí perturbada.

La pasividad de sus ojos de miel derretida me miraron con compasión.

—¡Es imposible, Bella! No puedo echar pie atrás… créeme que si existiera alguna posibilidad… —aseguró, pero no fue suficiente para mí.

—¡Depende de ti! —continué, desesperada.

Negó con la cabeza y me rompió el corazón, finalmente. Me alejé de él, de manera instintiva.

—¿Nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para ti, cierto? —sus hermosos ojos casi se salieron por completo de las órbitas, abriendo un tanto la boca en forma de "o" por la impresión.

—¿Qué dices, Be…lla? —hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, confundido.

—¡Claro, eso! —lo inculpé— jamás seré más importante que tu Tanya… por ella si que hubiese valido el sacrificio ¿no es verdad? —insistí con rabia y los ojos anegados en lágrimas traicioneras.

—¿Qué tiene que ver "Tanya" en todo esto? —negaba descolocado.

—¡Nunca la has olvidado! Por eso esta decisión de irte te da exactamente lo mismo. Es diferente para mí, Edward… creo que tu no me amas lo suficiente ¡Reconócelo y dejemos este melodrama hasta aquí! —agregué muy herida.

—Mi amor —exclamó con ternura— con ella jamás puse en duda mi viaje, por ti sí. Además, jamás pensé que ella fuera mi esposa, pero anhelo que tú, sí lo seas… ¡Por favor, créeme, mi amor! —atrapó mi rostro entre sus manos, desesperada, en verdad quería que le creyera, pero yo era insegura y no me convencía— espero que esto sea tan sólo una transición, que en cuanto termines el colegio nos casemos, no más allá de un par de años…

—¡Un par de años! ¡Eso es demasiado, Edward! Es imposible…

—Yo por mí te llevaría conmigo, mi amor, pero ¡No puedo! No tengo los ahorros suficiente y tu no has terminado el colegio y ¿¡Aún te falta un año para la mayoría de edad! —me angustié más, él desconocía que, en verdad, me faltaban tres.

Fue un golpe bajo que me volvió a la realidad. Quedé paralizada, observándolo con tristeza. Notó bajar mi guardia y se acercó a mí, nuevamente. Cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

—Te vendré a ver todos los meses ¡Te lo juro! Tú también me podrás visitar cuando quieras —sonreí, negando con la cabeza ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! Bufé— ¡Es verdad, mi amor! Ya no sé cómo vivir sin ti —sus palabras fueron una trampa para mi corazón confuso, pero mi razón se impuso.

—¡Lo siento! No lo creo… esto debe acabar aquí —contuve el llanto para no seguir dando signos de debilidad. Di media vuelta y lo dejé ahí, tumbado bajo el cielo gris, que poco a poco perdía el brillo plateado de los días nublados.

Caminé entre los árboles con decisión y por fin, me di la libertad de llorar hasta quedar sin aliento. Caminé la costanera entera hasta pararme sólo hasta un par de cuadras de mi casa. El sonido de mi móvil me despertó de la catarsis. Era Reneé.

—Mamá —intenté disimular el llanto.

—¿Dónde te has metido toda la tarde, Bella? —recriminó con severidad, pero su voz me dejó en claro que realmente estaba preocupada.

—Estoy a unas cuadras de llegar… —corté apresuradamente.

Ahogué mis últimos sollozos y me detuve frente a la puerta de mi casa. Entré, intentando no meter bulla, pero fue imposible, mi madre me esperaba sentada en la orilla de mi cama. Mantuve la luz apagada para que no notara mis ojos hinchados, pero, el instinto de madre la llevó a hacer exactamente lo contrario. Encendió de inmediato la lamparita de noche.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido, hija? —exclamó preocupada.

—Terminamos… —desconocí mi propia voz de ultratumba.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —exclamó alarmada.

—Nada mamá —bufé ridiculizándola— es sólo que se va a Vancouver a vivir —una oleada de dolor se internó en mi pecho.

—¡A Vancouver! Vaya… ¿Por qué?

—Se va a una filial de la forestal… es muy importante para su carrera —abrió sus caucásicos ojos celestes, incrédula.

—¿Y será sin más? —su comentario no ayudó a mi malestar.

—¡No tiene opción! —lo disculpé, aunque ni yo lo creía.

Reneé puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que no sufras por eso, Bella. Aún eres muy joven para sufrir por amor. De seguro te olvidarás de él, fácilmente —concluyó de manera errada.

Su consejo era absolutamente desacertado. Enarqué una ceja, ella me ignoró. Abrí la puerta de mi armario, me desvestí y cogí el pijama que estaba debajo de mi almohada. La obligué a levantarse para sacar mi conjunto de algodón gris. Por supuesto, entendió, por fin, que debía salir de mi habitación.

Cerré el picaporte. Caminé hacia mi cama y me recosté sobre las sábanas blancas y limpias. Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, tratando de conciliar el sueño, mientras las entrañas me ardían de pena. Debía ser fuerte, él no se merecía mis lágrimas si amaba a otra y había decidido deshacerse de mí en la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba ¡Puaj! Yo había sido la tonta, enamorándome como una idiota de un completo desconocido. Nuevamente se me nublaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras _Droopy_ me observaba desde el escritorio de enfrente. Le sonreí, involuntariamente, hasta que finalmente dormité.

_Tit, tit, tit, tit_. El sonido se incorporó a través de mis oídos, despertándome de un sobresalto. Estiré la mano hacia la mesita de noche, cogiéndome mi móvil. Fue fácil reconocer el mensaje de texto, porque la lamparita de noche se había quedado encendida. Miré la pantallita "1 nuevo mensaje". Apreté la tecla con ansiedad y descubrí una pequeña frase.

_¡__Conversemos por favor!_

_Te amo, Edward_

Mi corazón brincó. Tuve la absurda tentación de contestarle, pero cuando me disponía a escribir, me detuve. Intenté dormir y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sus palabras habían recompensado en algo mi dolor. Luego, recordé que se iría y me ofusqué.

Desperté tarde, ya iba atrasada al colegio. Me puse de pie y corrí a la ducha. Me deshumedecí el cabello para que no me diera una sinusitis y corrí escaleras abajo. Llovía copiosamente y no había alcanzado a ponerme una chaqueta impermeable, así que fue como darme un segundo baño. Alice me esperaba en la entrada.

—¿No te fijaste que llovía? —me miró impresionada.

—No, la verdad no tuve una buena noche, creo que eso me hizo obviar el tiempo —contesté.

—¿Problemas en tu casa? —ella sabía, en parte, la difícil situación que vivía con Phil.

—Esta vez no… ahora tuve una discusión con Edward…

—¿Por qué discutieron? Ustedes parecen siempre felices —giró su rostro de duende hacia mí, mientras conducía.

—¡Se va a Vancouver! —dije desilusionada.

Calló unos segundos, hasta que su campanilleo asomó algunas frases decidoras.

—¡Él era el afortunado! —bufó negando con la cabeza.

—¿Afortunado? —al parecer no estábamos en la misma sintonía.

—Sí, bueno, el noventa por ciento postula a Vancouver, pero sólo uno es elegido, por su experiencia, calificación y estudios ¡Es un honor, amiga! Siento comunicártelo…

Por supuesto con esta nueva noticia no me quedó ninguna duda de que él partiría sí o sí, no había alternativa. Me sentí aún más traicionada.

—De todos modos, si te sirve de consuelo, Bella, tiene que haber postulado a ese cargo antes de venirse a Forks, sólo que ahora lo consideraron —dulcificó su mirada.

Tres días después todavía no le contestaba el teléfono, si bien los argumentos de Alice habían disminuido la rabia, no era suficiente para convencerme de que no me amaba como yo a él.

El viernes en la tarde, mi madre, medio reconciliada con Phil, salió con él a cenar. Estaba aburrida en mi habitación, chateando por Messenger, poniendo mensajes sin sentido en Twitter y buscando alguna respuesta en Facebook. Entré a su página y miré a todos sus amigos. Habían varios mensajes en su muro, felicitándolo por el anhelado traslado ¡Arg! Pero hubo uno que me causó especial irritación.

**Tanya D****élani **_¡Te felicito Edward por la gran noticia! Es lo que siempre quisiste. Un beso y mucha suerte!!!_

La sangre me hirvió, incluso creo que me puse roja de ira. El único consuelo fue que, aparentemente, no contestó ninguno de aquellos mensajes odiosos. Cerré Facebook, al menos su página, era una gran tortura que me recordaba que se iría demasiado pronto. Por supuesto yo no dejé ningún registro de mi visita en su muro.

Busqué un bol con cereales y encendí la televisión para ver una película. No lograba concentrarme. Se oyó el timbre. Bajé las escaleras y cuando abrí me encontré con Andreé, el menor de "Los forestínes", que había llegado el mes pasado. Me clavó sus inmensos ojos esmeraldas, sonrió y me entregó un inmenso ramo de rosas rojas.

—Las manda, Edward… —extendió sus brazos para entregarme el bouquet de flores, en medio de ellas venía una tarjetita blanca.

—Gracias… —no pude evitar sonreírle— ¡Pasa! —lo invité, venía estilando.

—No gracias, me espera un taxi —me indicó que un auto lo esperaba.

Cerré la puerta con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios, era inevitable que él lograra esas reacciones en mí. Abrí el sobrecito y de su puño y letra venía escrito un mensaje.

_Bella de mi vida,_

_Por favor, hoy juntémonos a las diez. Te estaré esperando en "Ma cuisine"._

_Un beso,_

_Edward_

* * *

**_PD: También les invito a conocer mis otros fics, entre ellos los que están en progreso: Solsticio de Invierno (Secuela de "Alma de Caballero"), Traición, El enano maldito: una condena eterna (en sus últimos capítulos) y los otros ya terminados._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

**Mi punto débil**

Y se fue…

Estuvimos un mes más juntos. Nos vimos a diario, como un matrimonio y, luego, pidió vacaciones. Su estadía se extendió otros treinta días, pero fueron insuficientes para calmar nuestra ansiedad por separarnos. Realmente sentía un agujero tremendo sin él a mi lado, pasaba días enteros pensando en él. El colegio se me hizo un calvario terrible, sobre todo el primer mes. No quería salir a ningún lado, vivía en mi casa enclaustrada, mejor dicho en la habitación, con los fantasmas de las peleas de Phil con mi madre. Mi corazón pendía de un hilo cada vez que la situación se tornaba tensa. Temía horrorosamente que él le fuera a poner una mano encima, nuevamente.

Noches completas no pude dormir, poniendo atención a cada ruido, cada puerta, cada murmullo. Era una espectadora impotente de la desagradable situación en mi casa. Phil había encontrado un trabajo esporádico, bastante menos remunerado que el anterior, pero que finalmente servía para el pago de los gastos básicos. En mi colegio adeudaban varias cuotas, pero así y todo podía asistir a clases, por la sola buena voluntad del rector.

Una noche, me desperté en medio de la oscuridad con los gritos de mi madre en el baño, sollozaba angustiada. El bruto de Phil le golpeaba la puerta, mientras le hablaba en voz baja, pero torturándola. Ella lloraba destrozaba y a mí, se me partía el corazón. Titubeé si salir o no de la habitación para enfrentarlo, pero desistí… después de todo mi madre lo perdonaría aunque le quitara la vida ¡Qué absurdo! Aunque este tema lo había hablado una y mil veces con mi madre, cuando ella estaba bien con Phil, olvidaba todo lo que la había hecho padecer y contaba su historia de amor como si fuese una doncella rescatada por el príncipe azul. Creo que poco a poco Reneé perdía la cordura.

Miré la luz a través de las cortinas y pedí al cielo, desde lo más profundo de mi alma que pusiera fin a esa pelea. Mis lágrimas humedecieron las sábanas. Poco a poco el llanto de mi madre se acalló y las sombras de la noche se fueron desvaneciendo hasta hacerme caer en un sueño frágil.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para ir al colegio. En cuanto entré al baño, me observé y con rabia noté que estaba más gorda. Me sentía fea, con el rostro opaco, sin gracia. Sentí repulsión de mi misma. Opté por no seguir mirándome, porque cada vez que lo hacía se acrecentaba más mi odio.

La jornada de clases me alivió el día. Nos encontramos con Alice en el patio y me contó que Jasper la había llamado, arrepentido, sin embargo, no pretendía recibirlo, ya había herido lo suficiente su ego como para dejarlo entrar y destruir todo otra vez. Encontré que su reacción era de lo más sensata y le di mi apoyo. Era decidida y orgullosa, pero eso me parecía bien, era una mujer digna.

Cuando salí de clases el sol se había asomado en medio de las nubes, tras un fuerte chapuzón. Alice me dejó en el frontis de la casa. Llegué, no había nadie. Caminé hacia la cocina y de la puerta del refrigerador había colgando una nota de Reneé.

_Bells,_

_Phil y yo no hemos ido por el fin de semana al campo. Hay de todo para que te prepares comida…_

_Besos,_

_Mamá_

¡Arg! Ya se había reconciliado con el desgraciado! ¿Cómo podía ser tan…? ¡Qué rabia! Cogí la nota y la tiré al tacho de la basura, asqueada de tanta porquería. Subí con un bol de cereal a mi cuarto y encendí el televisor. Dejé mi comida sobre el escritorio del notebook, mientras iba al baño. Todavía sentía ira. A lo lejos, oí que sonó mi móvil. Corrí hacia mi cuarto, probablemente era Edward. Mi instinto no me engañó.

—¡Hola, mi vida! —respondí en seguida.

—¡Señorita Swan! —formalizó su voz, jugando. Mi corazón se contrajo, lo extrañaba demasiado…

—¿Cómo estás? —continué emocionada.

—¡Muy bien! Pero estaré mejor si me abre la puerta —sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás aquí? —mis pulsaciones estaban aceleradas, no podía creerlo.

—¡Por supuesto! —agregó alegre.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, tanto, que casi caigo del penúltimo escalón. Intenté abrir la perilla, pero recordé que la había cerrado con llave. Me volví apresuradamente hacia la cocina, descolgué las llaves y por fin pude abrir el cerrojo.

Estrepitosamente hice la puerta hacia atrás y quedé sin aliento cuando lo vi parado frente a mis ojos ¡Qué bello era! Sonreía dulcemente y en sus manos traía un ramo de flores rojas, que hacían juego con sus labios cereza. Di un paso hacia delante y me abalancé a su cuello para besarlo. Él sonrió, dejó a un lado su maleta y las flores y me cogió por la cintura, elevándome hasta dejarme frente a su rostro. Sus bellos ojos de miel estaban emocionados, brillaban húmedos, desbordantes de felicidad.

Lo besé hasta quedar sin aire en los pulmones, primero fueron besos intensos, incluso un poco bruscos, pero no me importaba, yo lo amaba y esto era el mejor momento de mi vida. Sus brazos se cerraron en mi espalda y ahora la sintonía de nuestros labios se suavizó hasta alcanzar un dulce y constante beso.

Unas gotitas tímidas nos alertaron de que estábamos a punto de ser empapados por una lluvia que auguraba ser tan potente como nuestro amor. Con una gran sonrisa y sin soltarlo de la mano ni un minuto, lo invité a entrar.

Cerramos la puerta. La casa estaba entre penumbras agradables. Me dio las flores formalmente, mientras nuestros labios se volvían a besar, porque se atraían como imanes. Con mucho trabajo dejé las rosas dentro de un florero con agua, contando los segundos para volver a abrazarlo. Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima, sonreía constantemente. Dejé las flores en mi habitación y él me acompañó a dejarlas.

—¡Vaya sorpresa que me has dado! —mi sangre subía y bajaba por el cuerpo de un modo irregular.

—No me quería perder tu carita cuando vieras que estaba aquí… sabes es impagable ¡Mucho mejor de lo que pensé! —acarició mi cabello cariñosamente, pasando sus dedos por el borde de mis mejillas— ¡Es que te extrañaba demasiado mi vida! No verte me estaba matando… —su expresión se tornó dolorosa ¡Él me amaba tanto como yo!

Cogió mi rostro con una de sus manos, afirmándose entre mi cuello y la quijada, acercó sus deliciosos labios de ángel y me besó hasta hacerme perder la conciencia. Caímos en mi cama con demasiada rapidez y urgencia.

La luz de la luna se coló por la ventana, iluminando su hermoso cabello broncíneo. Acarició mi cara una y otra vez, dibujo trazos con sus dedos lánguidos y esbeltos. Su mirada risueña me regocijaba el corazón. Acercó sus labios tibios hacia mi cuello y sentí como mi cuerpo volvió a la vida nuevamente. Miles de sensaciones me invadieron de inmediato, sus besos me quemaban la piel, resquebrajándola en grietas imposibles de sellar.

Acerqué mis labios a propósito para que él los besara, necesitaba sobre manera sentirlo. Pasé mi lengua por medio de su labios hasta encontrarme con la suya, tan dulce y perfecta. Nos fundimos en una sincronización divina de nuestros sentidos. Subí mis dedos hasta su cabello desordenado, enterrándolos en su cabeza. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, que parecían un lago tranquilo de paz y calma. Su fuerza me estremeció hasta los huesos. Cerró sus párpados, pero lo seguí observando, para guardar la imagen de sus pestañas doradas, decorando las líneas que formaban sus ojos cerrados. Su expresión era afable y plácida.

—¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —me susurró al oído y mi piel se erizó de pies a cabeza.

Sus manos delicadas descendieron hasta mi blusa lentamente, desabotonándola. Mi respiración se agitó cada vez más. Sus labios aterrizaron en mis hombros, infringiéndome un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Descendió con su mentón pegado sobre mi piel hasta descubrir mis pechos. Quitó mi corpiño con habilidad, dejándose caer sobre mis bultitos rosados claros. Lo dejé deleitarse conmigo, como yo lo disfrutaba a él.

Busqué sus labios con los míos, él me cogió por la cintura y yo me puse de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras Edward continuaba sentado en la orilla, sin dejar de besarme. Coloqué sus manos en el nacimiento de mi falda, respondió de inmediato y bajó el cierre hasta quitármela de encima. Lo seguí besando. Un impulso instintivo me llevó hacia su camisa azul, desabroché dos botones y lo ayudé a sacárselo por encima de los hombros. Su piel marmórea me estremeció, era perfecto, unos vellos dorados se asomaban tímidamente sobre su pecho tan blanco como la nieve. Llevé mis labios ansiosos hacia su vientre, logrando un pequeño estertor en su cuerpo. Sonrió.

Posé mis manos sobre mis medias, enrollándolas para deshacerme de ellas. Él terminó muy bien el trabajo. Edward respiraba agitado, su piel se estaba volviendo lentamente más rosada, hasta darle un hermoso color sobre sus mejillas. Se le encendió la mirada y lo ayudé a retirarse el dificultoso pantalón gris. Quedamos completamente desnudos de cuerpo y alma.

Nos observamos con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos. Lo besé bajó su mentón cuadrado, perfectamente delineado, saboreando el nacimiento de su insípida barba dorada. Se recostó sobre mis sábanas blancas, en las mismas, donde había llorado cada noche desde que él se fue. Me senté frente a él, acomodando mis piernas a cada lado de sus sensuales caderas varoniles.

Una seguidilla de escalofríos me invadió la piel cuando por fin se internó en mí. Todo perdió sentido en ese momento: yo lo amaba y esta manera de demostrarlo era la mejor expresión. Mi cuerpo sufrió millones de cambios y sensaciones, hasta las terminaciones nerviosas más desconocidas cobraron sentido, de un modo sublime y espectacular.

Nos besamos una y otra vez, mientras nos amábamos sin control, sin que nada ni nadie nos importara, éramos uno, dos piezas esculpidas para estar juntas por siempre.

Su voz era cada vez más errática y mis jadeos se pronunciaron hasta tornarse vergonzosos. Alcanzamos el cielo juntos y me abrazó como queriéndose fundir en mí. Lo arrullé entre mis brazos endebles, aprisionando su rostro sobre mi pecho.

—¡Te adoro mi vida! —me aseguró con vehemencia.

—¡Te amo, Edward! —respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

El domingo en la mañana se fue, un poco antes de que volviera Reneé. Quedé con sentimientos encontrados: feliz por haberlo visto, pero con una gran impotencia por no poder irme con él. Intenté calmar mis deseos frustrados y recordar esos dos días maravillosos junto a él.

Tras esa primera visita, vino un par de veces más, tan fugazmente como la primera. Lo extrañaba demasiado, haría cualquier cosa por quedarme con él para siempre, era mi razón de existir, la luz que iluminaba mis tediosos días. Lo extrañaba hasta las lágrimas, era un grito ahogado y pesado que no era capaz de compartir con nadie, porque jamás me entenderían, ni siquiera Alice. Ella era de la idea de que como él se había ido, yo debía seguir mi vida aquí en Forks, e intentar olvidarme de él… su solución era francamente ¡Imposible!

Cuando el duelo ya estaba minimizando, decidí salir. Alice insistía muchísimo, además tenía un nuevo interesado en vista, Félix. Un fortachón buen mozo que dejaba huellas por donde caminaba, no había ojos que no se detuvieran a admirar su esculpido cuerpo, que seguro requería horas de entrenamiento entre pesadas y fastidiosas máquinas de gimnasio.

Esa tarde, nuestro hermoso país que tarde, mal y nunca visita un mundial de fútbol, clasificó. Fue locura total, incluso en los pueblos pequeños como Forks, la gente salió a las calles, venciendo el frío y la neblina, todo se había vestido de rojo, azul y blanco. Las bocinas retumbaban en los oídos, alterando los corazones, extasiados de tanta felicidad. Aunque yo no era una fanática del fútbol y de ningún deporte en especial, salí a la calle junto a Alice y Victoria.

En medio de la locura y el frenesí colectivo, se paró frente a nosotros un todo terreno gris, último modelo. Al manubrio, el _sex symbol_ de Félix, quien aparcó su autazo con una gran sonrisa seductora, dirigida particularmente a Alice. Atrás, mi amigo esquizofrénico, Emmett.

—¡Uy, preciosuras! –exclamó desde la ventana trasera, luciendo su hermosa dentadura de mármol. Todas sonreímos— ¡Vamos a celebrar! —invitó entusiasmado. Tenía los ojos titilantes ¡Ya había bebido! De verdad, no tenía solución ¡Uf!

Nos miramos inseguras, y los ojos expectantes de Alice nos hizo tomar la decisión: ¡Sí!, de lo contrario, nuestra amiga nos mataría. Subimos al mini tanque y un nuevo rostro se volteó a saludarnos. Nos dirigió una sonrisa cordial, pero fue fácil distinguir una nota de picardía en su voz. Era bastante guapo, su nombre: Demetri, había llegado hace una semana a Forks, venía desde Vancouver. Se me contrajo el corazón, no pude evitar recordarlo.

Dimos un par de vueltas por el pueblito, para luego terminar en la Casa Vieja. Bebimos un par de cervezas y cuando anocheció, nos fueron a dejar de vuelta a nuestras casas, excepto Emmett… el pobre se había ahogado en una piscina de roncola y cerveza: murió por muerte natural ¡Vaya! No tenía solución.

Los nuevos forestínes eran bastante agradables y agraciados, le daban un nuevo aire a nuestro entorno. De vuelta, Alice, iba de copiloto. Victoria, Demetri y yo, atrás, justamente en ese orden. La torcida sonrisa de Victoria no se dejó esperar, definitivamente estaba coqueteando con el chico nuevo, pero él, le devolvía sólo sonrisas cordiales, nada muy comprometedor, quizás, le habían advertido que era la cuasi novia de James y no quería meterse en problemas, después de todo, vivían juntos.

—Y tú Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —no sé en qué momento salió a la palestra mi edad. Me incomodaba el tema, pero ya no mentiría más con estas cosas…

—Dieciséis —respondí. Alice y Victoria se miraron extrañadas. No podían creer que había dicho la verdad sobre mi edad, por una vez en la vida.

Demetri se acomodó de medio lado, con una seductora sonrisa torcida y una cierta malicia en los ojos.

—¡Sí que te ves mucho mayor! —mordió su labio inferior como si estuviese viendo un exquisito trozo de carne.

—¿Desilusionado? —pregunté irónica por su expresión. Félix soltó una carcajada y Alice se volteó hacia atrás, frunciendo el entrecejo, incrédula.

—¡No, en absoluto! Claro que no, tan sólo estoy —inspiró como jadeando, seductoramente— …impresionado —decretó, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa y se acomodó de frente nuevamente.

Sus palabras me provocaron un cierto y agradable escalofrío, era extraño, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo por el estilo, desde que había empezado a salir con Edward. Sonreí, pero como estaba oscuro nadie lo notó.

Fui la primera a la que pasaron a dejar. Me despedí de todos, levantando la mano, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, noté que la mirada de Demetri me embargó.

—¡Espero que nos veamos pronto! —torció una bella y malévola sonrisa. No contesté, pero fue inevitable sonreír, debo aclarar _sonreír_ no _sonreírle_.

Cuando llegué a la casa, subí las escaleras cuidadosamente para no meter ruido. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me fui directo al notebook para revisar mis correos. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, en tanto buscaba un mail de Edward, pero se detuvo en seco, casi dolorosamente, cuando no lo encontré.

Bajé las escaleras estrepitosamente, de repente, sentí gran ansiedad de comer. Fui a la despensa y saqué una inmensa bolsa familiar de papas fritas. Lo abrí de inmediato y me introduje un puño, tan rápido, que casi no le sentí sabor, tan sólo quería tragar. Cogí un _Ketchup_ del refrigerador y me llevé las dos cosas a mi habitación. Encendí el televisor, comí y comí, sin descanso hasta devorarme la bolsa completa. Sentí como toda esa grasa viajaba por mi cuerpo y la imaginé convirtiéndose en exceso de piel sobre mis huesos, con todo lo que había comido engordaría un par de kilos por lo menos y lo último que necesitaba ahora, era sentirme como una ballena.

Miles de emociones de incomodidad se me vinieron a la mente: yo tan gorda que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarme, mi cuerpo secretaba grasa hasta en mi aliento ¡Puaj! Pero la imagen que me llevó al borde del colapso fue la de Edward con su bella ex novia, atlética y escultural.

Corrí al baño con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, cerré la puerta, di el agua, para que cuando escurriera, el ruido cubriera mis impulsos, levanté la tapa de la taza de baño y me introduje los dedos a la boca. Costó un poco, pero poco a poco, se fue haciendo más fácil. Devolví todo, forcé mi estómago hasta botar toda esa mierda que se había metido dentro, hasta que sólo un gusto amargo me cubrió la boca ¡Ya no había nada más! ¡Qué alivio! Ya me sentía más tranquila. Caminé lentamente hacia el lavamanos, apoyándome con precaución, porque tanto rato doblada me hacía doler la espalda, y me observé en el espejo. Mi cara estaba tan colorada que estallaría en cualquier instante, los ojos estaban vidriosos y unas pintas rojas y pequeñas como la cabeza de los alfileres, se daban lugar alrededor de mis ojos, eran muchísimas. Me lavé la cara, los dientes y me fui a dormir.

Desperté el día siguiente y antes de meterme a la bañera, noté que tenía el arco de los ojos rodeados de miles de diminutas y pequeñas cabezas rojas. Iba a tener que inventar una buena excusa si alguien me preguntaba. Tomé un vaso de leche y me fui al colegio, ya era tarde.

Esa noche me llamó. A las nueve de la noche vibró mi móvil. Presioné la tecla para aceptar, pero sentí que mis dedos eran de gelatina ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Y cada acercamiento a él era como si me inyectaran vida por un par de minutos.

—¿A… ló? —titubeé, muy nerviosa.

—¡Bella! —su voz se oía tan natural que causaba aún más estragos en mí.

—Edward… —exhalé aire sin quererlo.

—¡Obvio! ¿Quién más? —sonrió relajado y luego, soltó una risita maliciosa— ¿o acaso ya me reemplazaste? —noté un poco de irritación en su voz.

—¡Ja! Muy gracioso… —le rebatí, molesta. De seguro aunque me esforzara de aquí al fin de mis días, jamás podría olvidarlo. Se oyó un silencio incómodo por el otro lado del auricular.

—¡Te extraño! —susurró y sus palabras se internaron en mis oídos, hiriéndome el corazón.

—Yo más… esto es una tortura, Edward…

—Para mí también lo es, mi vida, te adoro, tanto, tanto, que siento que el corazón se me hará trizas si no te veo pronto —parecía sincero.

—¿Cuándo vendrás? —insistí, al precipicio de la desesperación.

—No lo sé, aún no puedo salir de aquí… pero… había pensado, que como ya eres mayor de edad, quizás tu podrías venir a visitarme —sonrió.

¡Oh, oh! Pequeño detalle… mi novio desconocía que aún me faltaban dos años para acercarme si quiera a la mayoría de edad ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué excusa le inventaría? ¿Sería momento de decirle la verdad? ¡Uf! Sí, que estaba metida en un lío de proporciones.

—Edward ¿No puedes venir tú? Es que no tengo dinero… —fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, aunque era cierto… jamás me pagarían un pasaje a Vancouver.

—¡Ya había pensado en eso! Yo correré con los gastos y alojarás aquí, hay bastante espacio y muchas habitaciones disponibles, no como en la Casa Vieja.

—Es que no sé… ¡Uf! Tendré problemas aquí… ¡Lo siento! Creo que no podré ir… —dije al borde de la desesperación, realmente quería verlo.

—¡Ey, Bella, Bella! Mi amor, escúchame… ya compré los pasajes —me aseguró con voz pausada. ¡Pa! Mi corazón se detuvo ¡Ahora si que no tenía escapatoria! O le contaba la verdad, y eso me podía costar muy caro, o lo convencía de que él ocupara esos ticket de avión.


End file.
